


Siostra

by pucibobo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Badass Rey, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Gen, Girl Power, Kylo Ren has a sister, Little Sisters, Original Character(s), Parents Han and Leia, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Siblings, Resistance, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Space Mom Leia Organa, The Force, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucibobo/pseuds/pucibobo
Summary: Wrzucam tutaj fanfika, który oryginalnie udostępniam na wattpadzie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i trafi do szerszej publiczności.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Wrzucam tutaj fanfika, który oryginalnie udostępniam na wattpadzie. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i trafi do szerszej publiczności.

Padme zapukała cicho do drzwi komnat królowej Soruny. Jasny korytarz wydawał się jej w tym momencie wręcz oślepiający, a w jej głowie po usłyszeniu dramatycznej wiadomości panował chaos. Każda kolejna sekunda spędzona na Naboo zdawała się wiecznością. Zmarnowaną wiecznością.  
\- Słucham? - rozbrzmiał spokojny głos zza drzwi.  
\- Ciociu... to ja, Padme.  
\- Wejdź drogie dziecko.  
Sosha Soruna była już starszą kobietą ale dalej zachowała dawną urodę. Prezentowała się majestatycznie, emanował od niej spokój. Bezskutecznie starała się wpoić opanowanie godne księżniczki swojej podopiecznej. Geny nie były dla dziewczyny łaskawe w kwestii temperamentu.  
\- Ciociu... - Padme odchrząknęła, nagle nie umiejąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. - Słyszałaś już komunikat Ruchu Oporu?  
\- Jaki komunikat skarbie? Usiądź. - Królowa pozostawała niewzruszona.  
\- Ruch Oporu nadał z Crait wołanie o pomoc. Są atakowani przez Najwyższy Porządek, zostali praktycznie zmasakrowani. Musimy coś zrobić.  
Padme zawiesiła głos w oczekiwaniu na reakcję ciotki.  
\- Co chcesz z tym zrobić? Dobrze wiesz jak skończył system Hosnian, nie możemy tak po prostu udzielić wsparcia rebeliantom. To samobójstwo. Polityczne i dosłowne samobójstwo. Szczególnie dla ciebie.

Sosha była dawną przyjaciółką Lei Organy-Solo, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z możliwych konsekwencji udzielenia jej pomocy. Padme sama w sobie była gigantycznym zagrożeniem dla królowej i całej planety. Oficjalnie córka Hana i Lei została porwana. Po czterolatce zaginął wszelki ślad, a rodzice nie ustawali w poszukiwaniach.  
Oczywiście, był to plan Lei - ukryć dziecko przed czychającymi na jej życie przeciwnikami politycznymi matki i Najwyższym Wodzem Snokiem. Jedynie rodzice Padme i jej wuj - Luke Skywalker, byli świadomi prawdziwego losu dziewczynki.

\- Ciociu, proszę cię o pozwolenie na udanie się do bazu Ruchu Oporu. Muszę pomóc mamie - wykrztusiła Padme po dłuższej pauzie.  
\- Dziecko, ja... ja naprawdę nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. Twój brat nie może wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. - Królowa była coraz bardziej zmartwiona.  
\- Kiedyś i tak się dowie. Nie wybaczę ci, jeśli nie wyrazisz zgody. Oni są pozostawieni na pastwę losu, Rena i całego Najwyższego Porządku. Nikt nie będzie się z nimi cackał. - W oczach Padme błyszczała stal. Jak zawsze, kiedy coś szło nie po jej myśli.

Sosha patrzyła na dziewczynę, którą wychowała. Młoda Solo miała już 18 lat i odkąd w galaktyce rozgorzała wojna, trudno było utrzymać ją na miejscu. Nazwisko zobowiązuje. Po śmierci Hana o mało nie uciekła. Być może przyszła pora, aby dać jej odejść.  
\- Padme... - Soruna urwała, w jej oczach szkliły się łzy. - Jesteś dla mnie jak córka, której nigdy nie miałam. Nie mogę cię zatrzymać, jakkolwiek bardzo bym chciała. Myślę, że możesz już sama decydować o swoim losie. Pamiętaj, Naboo to twój dom. Zawsze możesz tu wrócić. A teraz leć pomóc matce.  
\- Naprawdę? - Padme nie dowierzała, że ciotka tak łatwo ustąpiła.  
\- Idź. I przekaż Lei moje pozdrowienia.


	2. Rozdział 1

Padme siedziała za sterami królewskiego myśliwca N-1 oddychając głęboko. Pilotowanie przychodziło jej z łatwością, ale nie czuła się komfortowo z myślą, że opuszcza Naboo na stałe. Skórzana torba z rzeczami, które uznała za najpotrzebniejsze, leżała w metalowej szafce, która służyła za miniaturowy luk bagażowy. Ciocia nalegała, aby zabrała więcej rzeczy, ale Padme odmówiła. Miała ze sobą kilka ubrań na zmianę, blaster i prezent od królowej dla Lei - małą bransoletkę z błękitnym kamieniem. Nic więcej nie było jej potrzebne. Statek również był prezentem od cioci - wcześniej własność Korpusu Królewskiego Naboo. Smukły i lśniący myśliwiec słynął z bycia szybkim i dobrze uzbrojonym. Aczkolwiek Padme niekoniecznie miała ochotę korzystać z działek laserowych i reszty uzbrojenia podczas podróży. Później - to zupełnie inna historia.  
Programując kurs w kierunku planety Crait, zastanawiała się czy zastanie tam kogokolwiek żywego. Oczywiście istnieje szansa, że do jej przylotu członkowie Ruchu Oporu zdążą się ewakuować. To oznaczałoby poszukiwania ich kolejnej bazy. W zasadzie jednak uznała, że to nie jest odpowiedni czas na zastanawianie się "co gdyby".  
Naboo w oddali przypominało już zieloną szklaną kulkę, jakimi Padme bawiła się w dzieciństwie. Wyobrażała sobie wtedy przygody jakie przeżyje w kosmosie, brawurowe loty przez pasy asteroid i ucieczki myśliwcom Najwyższego Porządku. Teraz na samą myśl o tym robiło jej się ciężko na żołądku. Przygody to ciekawa rzecz, miło je sobie wyobrażać i świetnie je wspominać, ale przeżywanie ich to całkiem inna sprawa.  
\- Jak myślisz, możemy już skakać? - odezwała się do astromechanicznego droida, który bipnął w odpowiedzi. Uznała to za potwierdzenie i już wkrótce gwiazdy widoczne z kokpitu zamieniły się miejscem z białymi smugami.

Crait było... szare. Bardziej szare niż Padme się spodziewała, prawdę mówiąc. Włączyła transmiter, mając w planach ostrzec Ruch Oporu w razie, gdyby chcieli ją zestrzelić. Nie wiedziała, czego oczekiwać. Mama musiała mieć dobry powód, aby ją odesłać. W zasadzie, nie było pewności czy swoją obecnością jeszcze bardziej nie zaszkodzi całej sprawie. Przeskakując po częstotliwościach zauważyła w pobliżu znajomy kształt statku.  
\- Tutaj N137 do Sokoła Millennium, mam was w zasięgu wzroku. - Padme zdecydowała się uprzedzić o swoim zbliżeniu.  
\- Co z ciebie za jedna? - odpowiedział poddenerwowany kobiecy głos.  
\- Sojusznik, słyszałam wezwanie pomocy.  
\- Jest was więcej?  
\- Nie, tylko ja.  
\- Osłaniaj nas.  
Jeden problem z głowy, zdecydowanie będzie wiedziała, gdzie Ruch Oporu się udaje.  
_______________  
\- Co to za statek? - mruknęła Rey bardziej do siebie, niż do kogokolwiek innego.  
\- Nie wiem i nie jestem pewny, czy chcę się przekonywać o jego zamiarach na własnej skórze. - Finn odpowiedział nieufnie.  
\- W razie czego jesteśmy w stanie mu uciec... - Rey urwała, widząc, że chwiejnym krokiem zbliża się Leia. - Generale, nie powinnaś...  
\- Rey. - W głosie Lei brzmiała nuta niedowierzania. - Wiem, kto to.  
\- Nie rozumiem - wtrącił dotychczas milczący Poe. - Z całym szacunkiem, pani generał, ale skąd możesz wiedzieć? To nabooiański statek. Dawno takiego nie widziałem.  
\- To długa historia. Ale możemy mu ufać.  
Chewie wydał z siebie przeciągły dźwięk, który sprawił, że Leia uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.  
"Wiedziałam, że kiedyś wróci".  
__________________  
Z lekcji astrografii Padme pamiętała tylko tyle, że Ajan Kloss był porośniętym gęstą dżunglą księżycem. Nie spodziewała się jedynie, że aż tak gęstą. Ledwie wylądowała. Sokół spoczywał tuż obok, jednak ktokolwiek był na pokładzie, zdecydował się na razie na nim pozostać. Wokół lądowało coraz więcej statków, mimo, że podłoże było co najmniej... niesprzyjające. Padme gapiła się w niebo, przyglądając się pojawiającym maszynom, różnorodnej mieszance mniej i bardziej rozklekotanych jednostek.  
Metaliczny łoskot sprawił, że Padme o mało nie wywróciła się o jedną z metalowych nóg, na których aktualnie stał jej myśliwiec. Źródłem dźwięku był właz do Sokoła, właśnie otwarty. Stały na nim cztery osoby i droid. Dwóch mężczyzn podtrzymywało starszą kobietę, druga, mniej więcej w jej wieku, stała obok z ręką opartą na blasterze. Wszyscy patrzyli w jej kierunku.  
Padme poczuła dziwne szarpnięcie z tyłu głowy, gdzieś, gdzie przebywało to coś, co ciocia Sosha nazywała Mocą. Mama? Ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku Sokoła. Zatrzymała się dopiero u stóp włazu, rozkładając ręce w geście mówiącym, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Mama może i wiedziała, reszta grupy nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
\- Kim jesteś? - milczenie przerwała dziewczyna z blasterem.  
\- Jestem Padme z Naboo. - uznała, że tyle informacji na razie wystarczy.  
\- Nie jesteś z Naboo. Urodziłaś się na Hosnian Prime. - odezwała się jej matka.

Padme wyobrażała ją sobie inaczej. W jej głowie księżniczka Leia była młodsza, mniej zmęczona życiem, mniej przygarbiona. Ich włosy musiały być podobnego koloru zanim jej matka osiwiała z nadmiaru trosk.  
\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn podtrzymujących księżniczkę. Wyglądał na starszego z tej dwójki, miał ciemne włosy i opaloną skórę.  
\- Czemu miałabym nie wiedzieć, gdzie urodziłam własną córkę? - W głosie Lei słychać było rozbawienie.  
W tym momencie cała trójka zaczęła mówić na raz, częściowo zagłuszana głośnym bipaniem biało-pomarańczowego droida. Padme nie czuła się zbyt pewnie w tej sytuacji.  
\- Uspokójcie się - przerwała im Leia. - Czas na tłumaczenie przyjdzie później. Idźcie znaleźć Connix i przygotujcie tymczasowe centrum dowodzenia. Padme, chodź do mnie.  
Odwrócili się i odeszli, trajkocząc między sobą. Droid podążał za nimi, starając się nie zaplątać we wszechobecne pnącza.  
\- Mamo?  
\- Nie słyszałam tego tak dawno. Czternaście lat.  
Leia przytuliła do siebie Padme, która odwzajemniła uścisk. Były prawie tego samego wzrostu.  
\- Chodź kochanie, usiądziemy na chwilę, zanim tych trzech narwańców wróci. - Leia oparła się na przedramieniu swojej córki i ruszyła z powrotem do wnętrza Sokoła.  
Statek pachniał znajomo, smarem, paliwem i czymś nieuchwytnym. Wnętrze również zdawało się znajome. Padme zdecydowanie kojarzyła pewne elementy wyposażenia. Usiadły naprzeciw siebie w wąskiej wnęce i zanim którakolwiek zdążyła się odezwać, rozległ się ryk Chewbaccy. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, o mało nie została zmiażdżona we włochatym uścisku. Słyszała, że Chewie coś mówi, ale ledwie znała język Shyriiwook, więc rozumiała tylko powtarzające się słowo "dziecko".  
\- Cześć wujku Chewie - wykrztusiła, kiedy w końcu udało jej się wyswobodzić z uścisku, który o mało nie połamał jej żeber.  
\- Chewie, daj nam chwilkę - powiedziała Leia cicho i wookiee oddalił się mrucząc coś pod nosem.  
\- Szczerze, kochanie, nie wiem od czego mam zacząć. Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia. Jestem ci winna przeprosiny, wyjaśnienie tego co tu się dzieje, co się stało z twoim bratem, ojcem. Ale nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak się ucieszyłam czując twoją obecność na Crait.  
Padme też nie była pewna, co ma powiedzieć. Wiele razy wyobrażała sobie tę chwilę, ale nie w ten sposób.  
\- Ciocia przesyła ci prezent. - zdecydowała się zacząć neutralnie i przekazała mamie bransoletkę.  
\- Typowa Sosha. Jesteśmy w samym środku wojny, a ona o świecidełkach. Co u niej? Dawno z nią nie rozmawiałam.  
\- Ciocia nie myśli tylko o...  
\- Wiem. - przerwała Leia. - Co u niej?  
\- Chyba wszystko w porządku. Dała mi statek. I blaster.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, nie powinnaś być nieuzbrojona. Mamy ciężkie czasy. Słyszałam, że było z ciebie niezłe ziółko? Swoją drogą, nic dziwnego.  
Padme wpatrzyła sie w matkę, zdumiona swoją głupotą. Musiały się ze sobą kontaktować, a nigdy wcześniej nie przeszło jej to przez myśl.  
\- Czemu się nigdy nie odezwałaś do mnie? - zapytała z nutą żalu.  
\- A jak myślisz? Odesłałam cię do ciotki żeby cię chronić. Nie chciałam narażać twojej kryjówki.  
\- A tata?  
\- Twój tata był trudną osobą, ale bardzo cię kochał i też nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby przez niego coś ci się stało. - Mama wydawała się zasmucona na wspomnienie Hana Solo. - Padme, wybacz mi. To było jedyne, co wtedy mogłam zrobić. Moje decyzje... szczególnie w kwestii wychowania dzieci, nigdy nie były zbyt dobre, ale jesteś cała i zdrowa, żyjesz i byłaś w stanie tu przylecieć. To już bardzo dużo.  
\- Nie jestem zła... ciocia była w porządku. Tęskniłam za wami. I za Benem.  
\- Ben... - Leia westchnęła. - Ben już nie istnieje.  
\- Wiem. Teraz zamiast Bena jest Kylo Ren, który nosi tą żałosną maskę i usiłuje rządzić galaktyką. Co się właściwie stało?  
\- Wszyscy go zawiedliśmy. Ja, tata, Luke. Nasza nieuwaga i ignorancja wystarczyły, żeby Snoke przeciągnął go na Ciemną Stronę.  
Żal w głosie jej matki zdawał się wypełniać całe pomieszczenie, jak trujący gaz. Padme zdecydowała się zmienić temat.  
\- Mamo, jak mam wam pomóc? Przyleciałam pomóc Ruchowi Oporu, chcę coś zrobić.  
\- Skarbie, jestem ci bardzo wdzięczna, ale obawiam się, że na razie musimy się tu urządzić i oszacować straty. Na Crait dostaliśmy niezłego łupnia.  
W tym momencie na pokład statku wrócili towarzysze jej matki. Dziewczyna nie patrzyła już na Padme z nieufnością, raczej z życzliwym zaciekawieniem.  
\- Cześć, jestem Rey. Przepraszam za wcześniej. To Poe, Finn i BB-8 - odezwała się wskazując po kolei na swoich towarzyszy.  
Padme dopiero teraz zaczęła im się dokładnie przyglądać. Rey była w jej wieku, szczupła i brązowowłosa. Ciemnoskóry chłopak o imieniu Finn zdawał się niewiele starszy, a Poe, na którego zwróciła uwagę już wcześniej, miał około trzydziestu lat i w kącikach oczu zmarszczki od śmiania się.  
\- Cześć wam jeszcze raz. Przepraszam, że was wystraszyłam wcześniej. Jestem Padme Solo, ale to już wiecie.  
\- Wiemy, ale nie wiedzieliśmy, że Padme Solo żyje - odparł Poe.  
\- Taki był plan - wtrąciła Leia. - Jak wygląda sprawa z centrum dowodzenia?  
\- Wszystko jest zorganizowane, pani generał. Mniej więcej.  
\- "Pani generał"? Już nie jesteś księżniczką? - Padme nie umiała ukryć zdumienia.  
\- Nie. Teraz ty jesteś księżniczką. Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. - odpowiedziała jej matka spokojnie.  
\- Aldeeran i tak nie istnieje, to tylko tytuł - mruknęła.  
\- Tylko, i aż tytuł. Otwiera wiele drzwi, ale uznałam, że w mojej sytuacji to pójście na łatwiznę. Może tobie się bardziej przyda. - Leia uśmiechnęła się do niej i objęła ją ramieniem. - Chodźmy zobaczyć co wykombinowaliście, musimy się przegrupować.


	3. Rozdział 2

Życie na w bazie Ruchu Oporu różniło się od tego, do którego Padme przywykła. Bądź co bądź, na Naboo żyła w pałacu, który nie miał porównania do namiotu w środku dżungli, dzielonego z Rey. Nie było tu prysznica, puchatych ręczników, posiłków z wielu dań, było za to nieustające towarzystwo życzliwych ludzi. Poe Dameron okazał się przesympatyczną, choć momentami męczącą osobą. Chętnie dzielił się z nią wiedzą na temat pilotażu i historiami o swoich przeżyciach. Finn... Padme nie rozgryzła go jeszcze, był mniej gadatliwy niż Poe, ale zdecydowanie tak samo porywczy. Została zapoznana również z Rose, sympatyczną czarnowłosą dziewczyną - drugą osobą w bazie (pierwszą była Leia), która nie górowała nad nią wzrostem. Rose dochodziła do siebie po akcji w Canto Bight, ale powoli zaczynała poruszać się po bazie i obie z Rey pokazywały jej podstawy naprawiania statków - Padme uznała to za bardzo przydatną umiejętność i dreptała za nimi jak mały porg, usiłując wchłonąć jak najwięcej wiedzy. Rey często znikała gdzieś w dżungli, na torze treningowym lub medytując.  
Wszystko było w porządku, gdyby nie to, że Padme czuła się... bezużyteczna. Dalej nie wiedziała, czym właściwie może się przysłużyć Ruchowi Oporu. Pilotem była względnym, ale niewystarczająco dobrym, żeby wesprzeć flotę. O naprawianiu statków wiedziała tyle, ile dowiedziała się w ostatnich dniach. Posiadała Moc, ale nie była pewna, czy wystarczającą, żeby była użyteczna do czegokolwiek poza czuciem więcej. Jej wiedza o Najwyższym Porządku była dokładnie taka, jak całej reszty. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc - była kolejną gębą do wykarmienia, która nie wnosiła od siebie kompletnie nic specjalnego. Starała się nadrobić pomagając w kantynie i sektorze medycznym, nosząc skrzynie z zaopatrzeniem, Connix nawet przeszkoliła ją do odbierania meldunków.

W tej chwili Padme siedziała z Rey, w jednym z rzadkich momentów kiedy młoda Jedi miała chwilę wolnego - znaczy sie, przy obiedzie.  
\- Rey, właściwie jak odczułaś, że Moc się w tobie obudziła?  
Rey zerknęła znad talerza zdziwiona.  
\- Właściwie to... nie wiem. Po prostu. Zaczęło się od wizji w zamku Maz Kanaty, a potem chyba wtedy, kiedy Ren próbował grzebać mi w głowie. Czemu?  
\- No bo w sumie... podobno urodziłam się wrażliwa na Moc, ale nie zauważyłam jakichś super umiejętności. Czasem mnie coś smyra z tyłu głowy, szczególnie jak chodzi o mamę... No i nie wiem. Może jestem wybrakowana? - wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem Padme.  
\- Eee, nie widziałabym tego tak. - mruknęła Rey z pełną buzią. - Może nie wydarzyło się coś, co cię rozbudzi? Nie wiem czy to dobre słowo, ale nie znam lepszego.  
\- Ciebie rozbudził mój brat i nie wiem czy mogę liczyć na podobne przeżycie.  
\- Liczyć? Niech cię jasność broni, nigdy w życiu bym ci tego nie życzyła. - Rey zdawała się oburzona na samą myśl.  
\- Przyjemniaczek z niego? - uniosła brwi Padme.  
\- Dobre słowo. Kawał dupka i tyle. Ale... Ty go w ogóle nie pamiętasz?  
\- Nie. Śni mi się czasem, jak biega w tej swojej pelerynce i rozwala rzeczy. Swoją drogą, dziwne, że go tam jeszcze trzymają. Niezłe koszta musi generować - zachichotała Padme. - Ale nawet nie wiem jak wygląda bez maski. Kiedy się urodziłam, on już był w świątyni z wujkiem. Wujka Luke'a poznałaś, nie?  
\- Taaak... - prychnęła Rey. - Specyficzny człowiek. Ale ma złote serce, to fakt.  
\- Pamiętam tylko brodę.  
\- Masz w sumie podobnie jak ja, niby masz rodzinę, ale jej nie znasz. No prawie - powiedziała Rey z namysłem.  
\- Nie no co ty, nie ma nawet porównania. Nie chcę się angażować w festiwal użalania się nad sobą, ale wiesz. Pustynia i złom, a pałac to jednak dwie różne rzeczy, miałaś zdecydowanie bardziej przerąbane. - W głosie Padme było słychać zażenowanie.  
\- Nieważne, nie ma co roztrząsać - ucięła Rey.  
\- A ty widziałaś mojego brata bez maski?  
Rey wydawała się zbita z tropu tym nagłym powrotem do poprzedniego tematu.  
\- Eeee... Tak, widziałam - odpowiedziała z wahaniem.  
\- I jak on właściwie wygląda? - dociekała Padme.  
\- Ma czarne włosy, dużo ciemniejsze niż ty. Jest wysoki i ma wielką bliznę na twarzy. Sama mu ją zrobiłam - zaśmiała się nerwowo Rey. - Nie jesteście podobni. Nawet oczy macie inne. On ma brązowe. Po kim ty właściwie masz kolor oczu?  
\- Rany, nie wiem. Nawet nie wiem jakie miał tata. Może po dziadkach? - Padme była zaskoczona tym pytaniem. - A jakie ma Ben?  
\- Ben? Nie słyszałam, żeby go ktoś tak nazywał. Ale ma brązowe, jak twoja mama. Bardzo podobne.  
\- Hej, plotkary! Długo jeszcze? - wtrącił się Poe, siadając z rozmachem na ławce obok Padme.  
\- Zaraz kończymy - roześmiały się obie.  
\- To dobrze, bo musicie mi pomóc z X-Wingiem.  
\- OK, ale zostaw nas jeszcze na chwilę. Musimy dokończyć ploteczki - puściła mu oko młoda Solo.  
Dameron zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.  
\- Jesteś strasznie podobna do Hana jak się śmiejesz. Jak się wkurzasz to wyglądasz jak Leia. Znaczy strasznie. - odezwała się znowu Rey.  
\- Chciałabym być straszna, nie tylko wyglądać strasznie... - mruknęła Padme.  
\- Czemu? To chyba źle, że ludzie mieliby się ciebie bać? - Rey patrzyła na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Nie wiem, nikt nie traktuje mnie poważnie. Tutaj może bardziej, ale to przez mamę. W domu - w ogóle, dla wszystkich byłam tą delikatną dziewczynką.  
\- Potraktuj to jako atut. Nikt się nie spodziewa tego, co czeka w tej małej skorupie. Poza tym, jeśli okażesz się silna Mocą... To twój rozmiar będzie bez znaczenia. - Rey przyglądała się jej z zainteresowaniem. - Twoja sygnatura w Mocy jest silna. Wydaje mi się, że cokolwiek w tobie siedzi, po prostu się jeszcze nie ujawniło. Możesz trenować ze mną, może coś się ruszy.  
\- Serio? Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać - powiedziała zaskoczona Padme.  
\- Co ty. Poza tym, twoja mama się ucieszy, zobaczysz. Chodź, bo Poe nas rzuci banthom na pożarcie.  
Rey wstała zabierając ze sobą swoją tacę, Padme posłusznie podreptała za nią. 

I Rey dotrzymała słowa. Trenowały razem, biegając, skacząc i okładając się kijami treningowymi. Padme chodziła posiniaczona przez pierwsze parę tygodni - potem nauczyła się parować ciosy Rey i skutecznie zaatakować. Spędzały godziny na medytacji i chociaż młoda Solo odziedziczyła temperament swojego ojca, to szło jej coraz lepiej. W końcu nie czuła się kompletnie niepotrzebna. Co najwyżej lekko zawadzająca.  
_________________

Niedługo później Leia wezwała wszystkich na naprędce zwołaną naradę. Poe i Finn właśnie wrócili z raportem szpiega, który przekazywał informacje z najwyższego kręgu dowódców Najwyższego Porządku. Rey i Padme musiały zostać w bazie, a to oznaczało, że Sokół był w rękach Poego.  
\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć czemu Sokół się palił? - warczała Rey półgłosem do siedzącego obok ze skruszoną miną pilota.  
\- Właśnie. Cholera, to jedyna rzecz jaką mam po ojcu, mógłbyś chociaż trochę uważać - wymamrotała pospiesznie Padme, widząc, że jej matka wstaje.  
\- Doniesienia z szeregów Najwyższego Porządku są niepokojące. Szykuje się rozłam w szeregach. Niektórzy mówią, że w kuluarach planowany jest pucz. Ich celem będzie ustanowienie admirała Huxa nowym Najwyższym Wodzem. Da nam to chwilę spokoju, ale...  
\- Ale dlaczego niepokoi nas bunt Najwyższego Porządku? W końcu chcemy się pozbyć Kylo Rena czy nie? - odezwał sie głos z tłumu.  
\- Chcemy się pozbyć Najwyższego Porządku. Hux to tylko kundel, ale wściekły kundel. Na razie trzyma go na smyczy Ren, ale wszyscy wiemy na kogo się rzuci, kiedy zostanie z niej spuszczony. Na nas. - odpowiedziała Leia spokojnie. - Na razie nie wiemy co zrobić z tym fantem, poza tym, że musimy wykorzystać moment, kiedy nie zwracają na nas uwagi. Uzbroić się, przegrupować, zwerbować nowych ludzi. Dziękuję za uwagę. - ucięła generał. - Padme, zostań na chwilę.  
Padme podeszła bliżej konsoli przy której stała jej matka i przyjrzała się mapom wyświetlanym na hologramach.  
\- Jak idzie trening? - zapytała Leia.  
Na te słowa jej córka skurczyła się w sobie, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Nic nowego mamo. Chyba jednak to nie dla mnie - mruknęła wymijająco Padme.  
\- Córcia, spójrz na mnie.  
Padme podniosła spojrzenie i jej niebieskie oczy spotkały brązowe oczy jej matki. Nie czuła się komfortowo utrzymując z kimś kontakt wzrokowy. Leia kontynuowała.  
\- Moc to nie podnoszenie kamieni... może w pewnym aspekcie, ale nie tylko. Manifestuje się na wiele sposobów. Nie jest narzędziem. Medytujesz po to, żeby pogłębić twoje połączenie z nią - tłumaczyła jej mama spokojnie.  
\- Ja nawet nie wiem, czy się do tego nadaję. Może się okaże, że też jestem zła? Co wtedy?  
Nie chciała wymieniać imienia swojego brata, ale wiedziała, że Leia będzie wiedzieć o co jej chodzi.  
\- Padme, to twoja decyzja. Przeznaczenie leży w naszych rękach i możemy je dowolnie ukształtować. Jedno wiem na pewno: nikt nie jest w stu procentach dobry, ani w stu procentach zły. Poza tym, nie musisz zostać tradycyjnym Jedi. Rey też nim nie zostanie. Już Luke wiedział, że zasady tradycyjnego Zakonu Jedi są cokolwiek... przestarzałe.  
Padme westchnęła zrezygnowana.  
\- A co z całą resztą? Co z Najwyższym Porządkiem? Co z Benem? Zostawimy go na śmierć? - wyrzuciła z siebie nurtujące ją pytania. Brat ostatnio nie opuszczał jej myśli.  
\- Twój brat podjął decyzję, którą ty masz dopiero przed sobą. Nie wiem, czy zdołamy go uchronić przed jej konsekwencjami. Rey wyciągnęła do niego rękę stosunkowo niedawno i odrzucił ją. - Leia potrząsnęła głową z rezygnacją. - Poza tym, chyba nie za wiele możemy zrobić.  
\- Mamo, czy on w ogóle wie o moim istnieniu? - w głowie dziewczyny zaczynał się pojawiać pewien plan.  
\- O tak, wie. Widział cię tylko raz i zapewne uważa, że nie żyjesz. Jak większość galaktyki zresztą.  
\- Pani generał! Mamy tutaj nietypową transmisję z przestrzeni! - zawołał jeden z żołnierzy stojących przy konsolach.  
\- Muszę iść. Porozmawiamy na ten temat później. - jej matka oddaliła się pospiesznie.  
Co gdyby udało jej się dostać do Kylo Rena i przekonać, że jest jego siostrą? Może dałaby radę przekonać go do powrotu, a jeśli nie, to chociaż narobić trochę zamieszania w szeregach Najwyższego Porządku?


	4. Rozdział 3

\- Ty chyba sobie żartujesz - skwitowała Rey. - To najbardziej grubymi nićmi szyty plan, jaki usłyszałam od czasu... kiedy kazałam się wysłać na statek flagowy Najwyższego Porządku w kapsule ucieczkowej. Twoja matka prędzej zje fotel pilota w Sokole, niż ci pozwoli na coś takiego.  
\- Wcale nie jest taki głupi - mruknęła Padme. - Nie mamy nic lepszego. Ja jako jedyna mogę tam się dostać jako... neutralna.  
\- To nie jest człowiek, który ucieszy się na twój widok i przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami.  
Z miny Rey wynikało, że uważa ją za absolutnie niepoważną. Solo odłożyła klucz i usiadła na skrzyni z narzędziami.  
\- Ja chcę tylko spróbować. Nie znam go, nie popieram, ale to w końcu mój brat - wyrzuciła z siebie sfrustrowana. - Naprawdę uważasz, że z niego nic nie będzie?  
Zbieraczka złomu odrzuciła na bok kombinerki i usiadła obok Padme na skrzyni, która pod ich ciężarem ugięła się niebiezpiecznie. Otoczyła ją ramieniem i ciężko westchnęła.  
\- Miałam okazję zamienić z twoim bratem parę słów przy różnych okazjach - wyznała cicho. - Też do niedawna miałam nadzieję, że coś jeszcze z niego będzie. Obawiam się, że już za późno. To już nie jest Ben.  
\- Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? - w głosie Padme brzmiała pretensja.  
\- Bo to głupie i nie powinno mieć miejsca - odparła szybko Rey.  
\- To dlaczego się wydarzyło?  
\- W ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy dzieje się wiele rzeczy, które nie powinny mieć miejsca - ucięła Rey.  
\- Rumienisz się - zauważyła z rozbawieniem Padme. - No, opowiedz mi co się podziało.  
\- Twój brat i ja jesteśmy złączeni dziwną więzią. Zdarzało się, że widział mnie, a ja jego. Razem pokonaliśmy Snoke'a na Supremacy. Liczyłam, że to go przekona do powrotu, ale nie. Chciał, żebym rządziła galaktyką u jego boku.  
Padme gapiła się na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- I ty się nie zgodziłaś rządzić galaktyką? Mogłabyś ogarnąć ten cały burdel - stwierdziła. - A podoba ci się w ogóle?  
\- Kto?  
\- No kto, kto. A o kim rozmawiamy? Mój brat oczywiście - wywróciła oczami Solo.  
\- To w ogóle nie...  
\- Znaczy, że jak najbardziej tak. Widzisz, mamy wspólny interes. Ja chcę go poznać, tobie się podoba, a moja mama chce zniszczyć Najwyższy Porządek. Idealnie.  
Tym oto sposobem plan Padme zaczynał wyglądać coraz realniej. Przekonanie Lei okazało się trudniejsze, niż przypuszczała. Problemem okazał się aspekt komunikacji, a raczej jej braku. W razie problemów nawiązanie kontaktu oznaczałoby namierzenie bazy. Na to nikt nie mógł pozwolić. Gdyby tylko była w stanie nawiązać z Rey kontakt za pomocą Mocy. Która była kapryśnym tworem.  
_________________  
Poe szedł za Padme w stronę jej namiotu, już dawno mijając swój własny i wygłaszając tyradę na temat jej planu.  
\- ... zwariowałaś, naprawdę, mogłabyś się przydać do wielu rzeczy tutaj, a nie szlajać się Moc wie gdzie. Twój brat jest dupkiem i nawet cię nie zna, a tu masz mamę i przyjaciół...  
\- Poe, czy ty serio uważasz, że będę się słuchać ciebie w kwestii podejmowania decyzji? - Padme w końcu odpowiedziała, zatrzymując się nagle i odwracając w jego kierunku. - Z tego co słyszałam, to matka musiała cię zdegradować za twoje wyczyny na Raddusie.  
Pilot wyglądał na śmiertelnie urażonego.  
\- No wiesz?  
\- No wyobraź sobie, że wiem - fuknęła poirytowana Solo. - A teraz daruj, ale chciałam skorzystać z prysznica. W ciszy.  
"Dlaczego wszyscy uważają mnie za nierozsądną? Przecież nie wsiadłam w statek w te momenty. Wszystko ustalam. Mama nie jest na nie." To był chyba największy problem. Wszyscy poza Leią i Rey patrzyli na nią, jakby kompletnie straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. A to nie był nawet specjalnie dziki plan, tylko troszeczkę ryzykowny.  
Solo wciągnęła na siebie świeżą bluzę mundurową i spodnie, dokładnie taki sam komplet jak poprzednio - w bazie rebeliantów nie było materiałów na eleganckie stroje, zresztą warunki też temu nie sprzyjały. Nie przeszkadzała jej prostota ubioru, strojenie się było dla niej męczące odkąd pamiętała. Na Naboo królowały powłóczyste suknie, wielowarstwowe spódnice i szerokie tuniki - tradycyjne stroje rodziny królewskiej. Do efektownego wyglądu marnowanie materiału i ograniczanie ruchów gratis. To pewnie dlatego, żeby księżniczki nie uciekały. Nic dziwnego. Wygoda była dla niej zawsze najważniejsza - Leia uparcie przekonywała ją, żeby nie ścinała włosów. Ostatecznie, Padme nosiła je zaplecione w dwa warkocze, czasem upięte w koronę - zwykle wtedy, kiedy akurat mama miała chwilę, żeby ją poczesać. "Cholerne gówno" pomyślała sobie usiłując rozczesać włosy, które ewidentnie nie znosiły pryszniców sonicznych. Mycie ich wodą niestety nie wchodziło w grę - na Ajan Kloss każda kropla czystej wody była dobrem niemalże luksusowym.  
\- Pomóc ci? - odezwała się zza jej pleców Leia.  
___________________  
"No skup się, jeszcze trochę." Padme widziała Rey w Mocy, ale nadal nie umiała się z nią połączyć. Zamknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie, że wykopuje z zawiasów drzwi do głowy Rey.  
"Rey, Rey, REY".  
"Padme?"  
"REY??? SŁYSZYSZ TO?" Gdyby naprawdę krzyczała, postawiłaby całą okolicę na nogi.  
"Słyszę głośno i wyraźnie" Głos Rey w jej głowie pobrzmiewał nutkami radości.  
Padme popędziła w kierunku stacji dowodzenia, zaplątując się po drodze w pnącza i o mało nie wybijając zębów.  
\- MAMO, UDAŁO SIĘ!  
\- Co się udało? - Leia uniosła brew i spojrzała na zdyszaną dziewczynę.  
\- Rey mnie słyszy! A ja słyszę ją! Mogę lecieć?  
Leia pomyślała sobie, że Han nie mógłby się wyprzeć tego dzieciaka nawet gdyby bardzo się starał. Była tak podobna do niego, lekkomyślna i emocjonalna. W gorącej wodzie kąpana. Westchnęła w duszy. Nie nacieszyła się córką na tyle, żeby znowu pozwolić jej odejść.  
\- W takim razie możemy zacząć przygotowania. Przydzielimy ci statek.  
Statek nie mógł być zbyt reprezentacyjny, bo według historyjki przeznaczonej dla uszu Najwyższego Wodza miał być ukradziony z planety, na której dotychczas przebywała. Zdecydowali się na starego Headhuntera Z-95, który sprawiał wrażenie, że rozpadnie się przy starcie, ale ponoć był we względnie dobrym stanie. Musi wystarczyć. Dla Ruchu Oporu była to korzystna zamiana - statek na którym przybyła Padme był w dużo lepszej kondycji.  
\- Mamy jakieś dane dotyczące położenia ich floty?  
Connix wklikała kilka komend i po chwili na holowyświetlaczu pojawiła się prawdopodobna lokalizacja Finalizera.  
\- Stamtąd mamy ostatnie transmisje, ale nie jesteśmy pewni, czy dalej tam są - stwierdziła zwięźle młoda porucznik.  
\- Dzięki - odparła Padme odchodząc.  
\- Ty naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? - odezwała się nagle Connix w kierunku jej pleców.  
\- Nie stawiałabym na nogi wszystkich, gdybym miała zamiar się wycofać. - Solo zaczynało irytować to pytanie.  
\- Okej... no to powodzenia.  
\- Dzięki Kaydel. Miej oko na Leię.  
Odchodząc, Padme zastanawiała się, co wziąć ze sobą. Poza kompletem cywilnych ubrań, które będzie miała na sobie. Blaster, ewentualnie. Chociaż pewnie i tak jej go zabiorą po dotarciu na pokład niszczyciela.  
Rey, Rose i Finn siedzieli przy stole w kantynie i machali do niej, aby się przysiadła. Zrobiła to z chęcią, bo prawdę mówiąc czuła się ostatnio samotna w tym wszystkim.  
\- Jak idą przygotowania? - zagaił Finn przyjaźnie.  
\- Nijak, nie ma już co przygotowywać. Wieczorem wylatuję i tyle. Gdzie Poe? - Padme wolała zmienić temat.  
\- Pewnie znowu truje mechanikom... Może lepiej, żeby na razie nie zawracał ci głowy. Wiesz jak do tego podchodzi. - Finn wywrócił oczami.  
\- Ostatnio o mało nie wlazł za mną pod prysznic... - zaśmiała sie. Wtedy jej to nie bawiło, ale wizja Poego krzyczącego do niej w kabinie wydawała się teraz o wiele bardziej komiczna.  
\- Martwi się chłopak - wtrąciła Rose. - Nie miej mu za złe, ma serce na właściwym miejscu...  
\- Ale mózg niekoniecznie - dokończyła Rey. - Pamiętaj, musisz zablokować swój umysł i schować wspomnienia przed Renem.  
Zmiana tematu nie wystarczyła na długo.  
\- Wiem. Liczmy na to, że nie będzie chciał mi grzebać w głowie. Przynajmniej na wstępie - mruknęła Padme. - Właściwie, dlaczego ja nic nie jem?  
\- Miałam pytać o to samo. Liczyłam, że oddasz mi swoją porcję - Rey wyglądała na zawiedzioną.  
\- Pewnie i tak zostanie, nigdy nie dojadam.  
To był fakt, nie jadła zbyt wiele, a racje żywnościowe w bazie ani trochę jej nie podchodziły. Efekt tego był taki, że wyglądała coraz bardziej jak skóra i kości. Przynajmniej Rey była zadowolona. Zdawało się czasem, że je na zapas, ale Padme zdawała sobie sprawę z jej przeszłości i zdecydowanie ją rozumiała.  
Obiad wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak zwykle, więc wydziobała kilka zielonkawych warzyw, zadziwiająco smacznych, i przesunęła talerz w stronę Rey, mierzącej go wygłodniałym wzrokiem.  
_______________  
Pora wylotu nadeszła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Ostatnią godzinę Padme spędziła z matką, uzgadniając szczegóły misji i po prostu ciesząc się jej towarzystwem.  
\- Chciałabym, żebyś nie przejmowała się zbytnio, jeśli ci się nie uda - odezwała się Leia, kiedy szły w kierunku statku.  
\- Chciałabym, żeby się udało. Wtedy nie miałabym powodów do przejmowania się - mruknęła w odpowiedzi jej córka.  
Wokół statku krążyli mechanicy, a w pobliżu zbierały się gromadki rebeliantów chcących ją pożegnać. Rey, Chewbacca, Rose i Poe z Finnem stali przy samym wejściu na pokład. Chewie o mało jej nie udusił w swoim żelaznym uścisku, rycząc coś o pożegnaniach. Padme dalej nie do końca rozumiała język Shyriiwook. Poe i BB-8 wygłosili całą litanię ostrzeżeń, wyrazili gotowość do przybycia z odsieczą w każdej chwili (Leia zmierzyła ich karcącym spojrzeniem), Finn poklepał ją po ramieniu, a Rose ją wyściskała.  
\- Niech Moc będzie z tobą Padme - powiedziała z uśmiechem Rey, wciągając ją w długi uścisk.  
\- I z tobą, Rey - wymamrotała Padme w jej ramię.  
\- No, koniec pożegnań, do jutra się nie wybierzesz - ucięła jej matka stanowczym tonem, pod którym dało się wyczuć żal.  
\- Mamo... dam radę, zobaczysz. Będę się odzywać. Jeśli dam radę, to osobiście do ciebie, jeśli nie, to do Rey. - Padme zdawała się usprawiedliwiać przed matką.  
\- Wiem, że zrobisz co w twojej mocy. Chciałabym, żebyście wrócili oboje. Kocham cię.  
\- Ja cię też mamuś. Jesteś najlepsza.  
\- O nie, nie jestem - zaśmiała się Leia. - Gdybym była, nie musiałabyś nigdzie lecieć. No już, zbieraj się.  
Padme przytuliła ją szybko i wbiegła po trapie, żeby ukryć łzy. Procedury startowe trwały zaledwie parę minut, więc chwilę później jej statek był tylko lśniącą smugą na niebie nad Ajan Kloss.


	5. Rozdział 4

Padme westchnęła ciężko patrząc na gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Czuła się przy nim przytłaczająco mała. Mrowienie z tyłu głowy stało się bardziej wyczuwalne i zastanawiała się, czy jej brat też już coś czuje. Całkiem możliwe, że tak, ale w końcu martwi ludzie nie powinni istnieć w Mocy w ten sposób.  
\- Proszę o przydzielenie doku - zgłosiła przez komunikator.  
\- Dok 1353, stanowisko gamma. Przygotować się do kontroli - odpowiedział mechaniczny głos kontrolera.  
"Dużo macie tych doków" skomentowała w myślach przygotowując się do lądowania.  
Statek ledwo zdążył dotknąć podłogi hangaru, zanim został otoczony przez oddział szturmowców. "No to teraz już z górki." Zeskoczyła z fotela pilota, który jak większość stanowisk był dla niej za wysoki i otwarła właz.  
\- Wychodzić z rękami do góry - rozległ się głos jednego z żołnierzy.  
Nie miała zamiaru dyskutować, nie chciała robić problemu ani sobie, ani im.  
\- Zidentyfikuj się i podaj cel swojej wizyty.  
Zdecydowała się nie używać swojego nazwiska, nie wiedziała na ile tożsamość jej brata była znana wśród Najwyższego Porządku.  
\- Padme z Akiva. Najwyższy Wódz mnie oczekuje - odparła na tyle spokojnie, na ile była w stanie.  
\- Najwyższy Wódz? Nie mamy żadnych informacji na ten temat. - szturmowiec nie wydawał się w najmniejszym stopniu przekonany.  
\- To ściśle tajne. Każda minuta zwłoki może być... niekorzystna. - Padme liczyła na to, że dowódca zrozumie aluzję.  
Zbiła go z tropu tą informacją. Po krótkim zastanowieniu wydał kilka poleceń pozostałym szturmowcom i warknął:  
\- Za mną.  
Towarzyszyła im eskorta kilku żołnierzy i Padme miała problem, żeby za nimi nadążyć. Truchtając rozglądała się po korytarzu - sterylnie czysta szara durastal, sztuczne światła i milion odnóg, drzwi, wnęk. Czuła się niekomfortowo, była zmęczona, do tego zaczynały ją szczypieć oczy, a gardło miała suche jak papier ścierny. To pewnie zasługa sztucznie filtrowanego powietrza na pokładzie - nie była przyzwyczajona do przebywania w takich warunkach przez dłuższy czas. Do tego stres palił jej wnętrzności, dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że jeden fałszywy krok i mogła uśmiercić nie tylko siebie, ale też cały Ruch Oporu. Mama musiała jej cholernie ufać.  
Nawet nie zauważyła, że zatrzymali się przed drzwiami i o mało nie wpadła na plecy dowódcy, który właśnie wpisywał jakiś kod na małej konsolce. Stalowa płyta odsunęła się na bok i weszli do szerokiego pomieszczenia, które przypominało coś w rodzaju przedsionka. Na ścianie naprzeciw znajdowały się drzwi do wind, a przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało. Jej przypuszczenia się potwierdziły i wkrótce znajdowali się już w kabinie, która o dziwo poruszała się nie tylko w pionie, ale też w poziomie. Cała przejażdżka byłaby całkiem miła, gdyby nie to cholerne powietrze, od którego co chwilę pokasływała i zaczynały boleć ją oskrzela.  
Drzwi windy w końcu się otwarły i jej oczom ukazały się... drugie drzwi? Szturmowcy wydawali się mniej zdziwieni niż ona. Ale w końcu zbliżali się do Najwyższego Wodza, więc pewnie nie chcieli byle kogo szwendającego się mu pod kwaterą...  
\- Wyraźnie zaznaczyłem, że nie chcę być niepokojony. - głos wydobywał się z malutkiego głośniczka na drzwiach.  
\- Tak jest, Najwyższy Wodzu, ale przyprowadziliśmy... dziewczynę.  
\- Dziewczynę? Wprowadzić.  
\- Tak jest, Najwyższy Wodzu.  
Metalowa płyta odsunęła się na bok i Padme weszła do pomieszczenia, które przy dużej dozie wyobraźni i uporu można było nazwać salonem. Wersją mocno okrojoną, tak naprawdę, bo pokój był praktycznie pusty, gdyby nie liczyć czegoś w rodzaju kanapy, pustych półek i dwójki drzwi. Znowu. Jak na razie, Finalizer zdawał się składać w większości z drzwi.  
Jedne z nich właśnie się otwarły i stanął w nich jej brat. Wydawał się ogromny, wyższy ponad o głowę i potężnie zbudowany. Mógłby jej skręcić kark jednym ruchem ręki i nawet nie kosztowałoby go to wysiłku. Rey miała rację - miał czarne włosy, brązowe oczy jej matki i ogromną bliznę na twarzy. Poza tym, jego mina zdradzała zawód.  
Padme nigdy w życiu nie czuła takiego dyskomfortu z tyłu głowy. To nie było mrowienie, czuła się jakby jej czaszka miała się zapaść w sobie i stworzyć czarną dziurę, która pochłonie wszystko wokół. Co, patrząc na jej brata, nie było aż takim złym pomysłem.  
\- Odejść - odprawił krótko szturmowców, którzy odwrócili się na pięcie i zniknęli w windzie. - Kim ty jesteś i jak tu się dostałaś?  
Z jego miny i postawy dało się odczytać, że zwłoka w odpowiedzi może się dla niej zakończyć... bardzo źle. Na swoje nieszczęście, tej rozmowy Padme sobie nie zwizualizowała i teraz nawet nie miała pomysłu, od czego zacząć.  
\- Przyleciałam... przyleciałam na kradzionym statku. Z Akivy. No. I jestem tutaj - wydukała po chwili.  
\- To dalej nie wyjaśnia kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz - stwierdził szorstko.  
\- Myślę... Chyba jesteś moim bratem.  
Cisza.  
Cisza.  
Dalej cisza.  
Jego wzrok wiercił jej dziurę w czole.  
\- Moja siostra nie żyje - uznał, podchodząc do niej zamaszystym krokiem. - Nie wiem czego chcesz i jak się tu dostałaś, ale lepiej, żebyś miała dobrą wymówkę.  
Padme poczuła się trochę pewniej.  
\- Jak widzisz, żyję. Stoję tutaj. Jestem prawie pewna, że jesteś moim bratem.  
\- Skąd ta pewność? - warknął.  
\- Wyczuwam twoją obecność w Mocy.  
\- W Mocy? Pewnie wyczuwasz w takim razie też naszą matkę, czemu do niej się nie wybrałaś?  
Padme przełknęła ciężko ślinę.  
\- Nie po drodze mi z jej ideałami. Potrzebuje nauczyciela.  
Kłamstwo i półkłamstwo. Miała chociaż nadzieję, że zabrzmiała przekonująco.  
\- Czemu w ogóle miałbym ci wierzyć? Możesz być kimkolwiek.  
\- Sprawdź? Nie macie jakichś super ekstra wymyślnych metod badania organizmów? Może akurat uda się to udowodnić?  
Wiedziała, że mają takie metody. Zajrzenie w kod genetyczny i porównanie go z drugą istotą zajmowało nawet nie pięć minut.  
\- Pytanie, czy chce mi się tracić... - urwał, słysząc kolejny atak kaszlu Padme - Tylko nie mów, że jesteś na coś chora.  
\- Nie jestem - wykrztusiła.  
\- Wiesz co, zabiorę cię do sektoru medycznego tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy naprawdę nie przywlekłaś ze sobą jakiegoś kosmicznego syfa. Przy okazji sprawdzimy, czy kłamiesz. Jeśli tak, to osobiście cię zabiję. Zgoda? - Kylo Ren był mniej przyjemny w obyciu, niż się spodziewała.  
\- To pytanie retoryczne, czy mogę się nie zgodzić? - odburknęła, odzyskawszy oddech.  
\- Zgadnij.  
Chwilę później znowu dreptała korytarzem, tym razem za swoim bratem. Mijali ich szturmowcy, oficerowie i piloci, zdający się nie zwracać na nich uwagi, ale Padme czuła ich wzrok na swoich plecach. Kylo pewnie też go czuł, ale zdawał się nie przejmować.  
\- Dlaczego nie pojawiłaś się wcześniej? - odezwał sie nagle.  
\- Dopiero teraz udało mi się znaleźć dobrą okazję, żeby się wydostać - stwierdziła krótko, licząc, że nie będzie drążył tematu.  
Faktycznie, nie odezwał się. Wkrótce znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, które dla odmiany było sterylnie białe i wypełnione droidami medycznymi. Jeden właśnie zbliżył się do nich.  
\- Przebadać ją, potrzebuję dokładnego skanu. Chcę wiedzieć czy jest zdrowa. Przy okazji zróbcie jej badania genetyczne.  
\- Tak jest. Czego szukamy w kodzie genetycznym? - odpowiedział mechanicznie droid.  
\- Porównujemy z moim - odparł krótko jej brat.  
\- Położyć się. - droid popchnął ją w kierunku metalowego stołu. - Zdjąć ubrania.  
Kylo Ren nawet nie drgnął z miejsca.  
\- Hej, ale może byś się stąd zabrał? Nie będę się przy tobie rozbierać - warknęła.  
Rzucił jej chłodne spojrzenie i wycofał się za parawan.  
Zdjęła ubrania i położyła się na lodowatym stole. Droid zaświecił jej w oczy, zajrzał do gardła, po czym bez ostrzeżenia ukłuł ją w przedramię, najwidoczniej pobierając krew.  
\- Wstać i za mną - wydał polecenie, podając jej papierową koszulę.  
Padme posłusznie ją ubrała i ruszyła za droidem w kierunku urządzenia w wyglądającego jak wielka tuba. Gdy stanęli obok droid ukłuł ją jeszcze raz.  
\- Położyć się i się nie ruszać.  
Padme posłusznie spoczęła na kolejnym stole, tym razem wykonanym z białego plastiku, który wjechał do wnętrza tuby. Po kilku minutach procedura została zakończona i droid pozwolił jej się ubrać. Gdy ubrana wyszła zza parawanu, Kylo wyglądał na znudzonego i poirytowanego.  
\- Czy to dziabanie mnie było konieczne? - burknęła.  
\- Najwidoczniej.  
\- Mamy wyniki - oznajmił droid. - Badania genetyczne wykazują, że na 99,9% istnieje pokrewieństwo w linii bocznej...  
\- Co to znaczy? - przerwał niecierpliwie Kylo.  
\- To znaczy, że na 99,9% dziewczyna jest pańską siostrą.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. A pozostałe badania?  
Gdyby Padme nie czuła emanujących od niego emocji, uznałaby, że jest spokojny.  
\- Dziewczyna jest niedożywiona, ma niedobory składników odżywczych, anemię i podrażniony układ oddechowy. Poza tym, wszystko w normie.  
\- Z jakiego powodu ma podrażniony układ oddechowy? - dociekał jej brat.  
\- Zakładam wpływ syntetycznie oczyszczanego powietrza na statku.  
\- Co można z tym zrobić?  
\- Najprostszym rozwiązaniem będzie zapewnienie urządzenia dodatkowo filtrującego, nawilżającego i uzupełniającego w odpowiednie substancje. Niezbędne w tej sytuacji będzie noszenie maski zawierającej takie urządzenie - oznajmił mechaniczny medyk.  
\- Idziemy - rzucił krótko Najwyższy Wódz, chwytając ją za przedramię.  
\- Chcesz mi narobić siniaków? Puszczaj - fuknęła oburzona, odsuwając się na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej jego chwyt.  
W odpowiedzi jego dłoń zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Nie rób scen. Idziemy.  
\- A możesz mi chociaż wyjaśnić gdzie? - Padme była coraz bardziej zirytowana.  
\- Jak będziemy na miejscu to zobaczysz - odparł beznamiętnie jej brat, prowadząc ją w kolejną odnogę korytarza.  
Sama nie wiedziała, czego od niego wcześniej oczekiwała, ale teraz była zdania, że Kylo Ren był dupkiem na skalę galaktyczną. I właśnie prowadził ją cholera wie gdzie. Trasa nie wyglądała jak ta do jego kwatery. Wydawało się, że znaleźli się w sektorach produkcyjnych. W końcu otwarły się przed nimi drzwi do warsztatu, w którym uwijali się liczni przedstawiciele rasy Symeongów.  
\- Dziewczyna potrzebuje maski - rzucił jej brat do jednego z nich. - Z wbudowanym aparatem oddechowym i odczepianym hełmem. Na już.  
Jeden z wielkouchych humanoidalnych stworów podszedł do niej z groźnie wyglądającym metalowym narzędziem. Składało się z dużej ilości pręcików i jak Padme sobie właśnie uświadomiła, było niczym innym jak miarką. Nie czuła się komfortowo z tym, że na rozkaz jej brata różne stworzenia i maszyny robiły z jej ciałem co sobie zażyczył, niespecjalnie przejęte tym, czy ona sama wyraża na to zgodę.  
\- Fajnie by było, jakbyś mnie uprzedził - powiedziała z wyrzutem.  
\- Jeszcze słowo i każę ci przygotować dodatkowo obrożę z kagańcem.  
\- No chyba mam coś do powiedzenia w kwestii tego, co będę nosić?  
Drążenie tematu nie było najlepszym pomysłem w tym momencie, ale nie mogła znieść myśli, że będzie musiała nosić na twarzy jakieś paskudztwo.  
Kylo Ren rzucił jej przeciągłe spojrzenie, które wyrażało żal, że jej nie udusił póki miał okazję.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Ma być czarna, reszta jest do twojej dyspozycji - stwierdził.  
\- A po co konkretnie mi hełm? - dopytywała Padme.  
\- Jeżeli myślisz, że będziesz tu siedzieć i pachnieć, to się mylisz.  
"Aha, czyli zostaję i mam się przydać" pomyślała.

Po dłuższej chwili Padme z ulgą założyła maskę i wzięła wdech.  
\- No, teraz... - urwała, słysząc swój głos przepuszczony przez modulator. Brzmiał bardzo mechanicznie i obco. - Teraz mi lepiej.  
Jej brat spojrzał na nią krytycznie.  
\- Może być. Teraz załóż w całości.  
Hełm wyglądał na cięższy, niż był w rzeczywistości. Oczy osłaniała ciemna szybka i Padme miała nadzieję, że jest wytrzymała, bo wolałaby nie mieć szkła w oczach. Tak czy siak, musiała przyznać, ze hełm był wygodny i nie ograniczał jej widoczności. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak w nim wygląda.  
\- W porządku - powiedział Kylo. - Trzeba cię teraz porządnie ubrać.  
\- Porządnie? A co w tych ubraniach jest nieporządnego? - zdumiała się Padme.  
\- Pasujesz tu jak pięść do oka w tych jasnych rzeczach. Poza tym, jako siostra Najwyższego Wodza musisz się... prezentować.  
Zapowiadał się dłuuugi dzień. Ale chociaż mogła już normalnie oddychać. To był postęp.


	6. Rozdział 5

Padme Solo nie nazywała się już Padme Solo, a przynajmniej oficjalnie. Oficjalnie została nazwana Enyo Ren, nie żeby jej się to podobało, ale nie miała wyboru. Ujawnienie swojego pochodzenia mogło nieść za sobą szereg średnio ciekawych konsekwencji. Tym sposobem w ciągu raptem trzech godzin, Padme dorobiła się nowego imienia, nowych ubrań i maski, która była jedyną rzeczą powitaną przez nią z ulgą. Fakt faktem - nie była oszałamiająca. Po prostu, czarny metal zasłaniający jej usta i nos, mocowany z tyłu głowy, z czerwoną trójkątną wstawką z przodu - modulatorem głosu. Mogła być gorsza, jak to paskudztwo jej brata. Poza tym, ułatwiała jej oddychanie.  
Ubrania też były znośne. Monotonne, czarne z czerwonymi wstawkami. Kilka strojów codziennych. Czarny mundur Najwyższego Porządku, wysokie buty i peleryna. Po co komu peleryna na statku? Po co jej w ogóle mundur? Nie była częścią załogi.  
\- Zadowolona? - jej brat stanął nagle za jej plecami.  
\- Niezbyt. Po pierwsze, po co mi ten mundur? Po drugie, czemu nie mogę nosić szarego, grafitowego, jakiegokolwiek innego? - burknęła w odpowiedzi.  
\- Masz mieć mundur, żeby się odpowiednio prezentować. Nie może być szary ani grafitowy, bo takie mają oficerowie. Nie jesteś oficerem - odparł krótko. - Masz się nie rzucać w oczy. Chodź.  
Wywróciła oczami i ruszyła za nim, starając się nadążyć.  
\- A powiesz mi gdzie tym razem idziemy? - odezwała się zdyszana.  
Kylo zatrzymał się nagle i obrócił w jej stronę. Padme poczuła jak jej nogi odrywają się od ziemi i powoli podpłynęła w powietrzu do swojego brata, aż znaleźli się nos w nos.  
\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś - warknął. - Nie kwestionujesz mojego zdania. Nie dyskutujesz. Robisz co ci powiem. Wtedy może przeżyjesz. Wyrażam się jasno?  
\- Tak.  
\- Świetnie. A teraz rusz się. Nie mam całego dnia.  
Jeśli Padme miała jakieś wątpliwości co do zasadności dyskusji ze swoim bratem, to teraz się ich pozbyła. Dla Ruchu Oporu trup był bezużyteczny.  
Po chwili korytarz którym szli zaczął wyglądać znajomo, o ile jest to w ogóle możliwe na statku, gdzie dosłownie wszystko jest takie same. Zmierzali do jego kwatery i Padme zastanawiała się, co dalej. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że nie będzie próbował grzebać jej w głowie, bo cokolwiek tam znajdzie, nie ucieszy go. Zresztą, jego raczej nic nie cieszy.  
Rozsuwane drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi z szumem.  
\- Siadaj - nakazał krótko.  
Usiadła posłusznie, wciskając się w kąt czarnej prawiesofy, podczas kiedy on zajął miejsce naprzeciw.  
\- Widzę, że spokorniałaś - kontynuował. - Zdrowy rozsądek to przydatna rzecz. Zanim zakomunikuję ci pewne rzeczy, zadam ci kilka pytań. Radziłbym odpowiadać szczerze... dla własnego dobra.  
Padme skinęła głowa.  
\- Przybywasz z Akivy?  
\- Zgadza się.  
\- Jak tam trafiłaś? - dociekał.  
\- Nie wiem. Niewiele pamiętam.  
\- Czym się zajmowałaś?  
\- Pracowałam dla jednego z handlowców - odparła Padme zwięźle. Od początku tej rozmowy wbijała wzrok w swoje kolana. Czuła się zdecydowanie niekomfortowo, mało bezpiecznie i samotnie jak nigdy.  
\- Jak tu trafiłaś?  
\- Okazja. Ukradłam statek.  
\- Skąd wiedziałaś kim jesteś?  
\- Oni wiedzieli.  
\- Oni? - Kylo Ren wydawał się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony jej lakonicznością.  
\- Ci, którzy mnie zabrali.  
Jej odpowiedź spotkała się z milczeniem, nie gradem kolejnych pytań. Zadziwiające. Podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła, że przygląda jej się z uwagą.  
\- Jesteś głodna?  
Tego pytania zdecydowanie się nie spodziewała. Zorientowała się też, że nie jadła od wczorajszego wieczora. Wypadałoby coś zjeść, choćby po to, żeby nie paść trupem.  
\- Trochę - przyznała w końcu.  
Kylo wyjął z kieszeni urządzenie przypominające komlink i stuknął w ekran kilka razy.  
\- Wkrótce zostanie ci przyznana kwatera. Niedaleko mojej, żebym miał cię na oku - powiedział. - Znajdą się tam twoje rzeczy, jak również suplementy, które zostaną dostarczone z sektoru medycznego, wraz z instrukcją stosowania. Od jutra będziesz mi towarzyszyć, zarówno w sektorach treningowych, jak i podczas narad i zebrań. Dostaniesz również materiały, z którymi się zapoznasz jak najszybciej. Zweryfikuję twoją wiedzę osobiście. Masz autoryzację do poruszania się swobodnie po statku. Tylko po statku. Nie zezwalam ci na opuszczanie go bez mojej wyraźnej zgody. Czy wszystko jasne?  
\- Jasne. To znaczy, że zostaję? - upewniła się szybko.  
\- Tak. Dbaj o to, żebym nie zmienił zdania.  
W tym momencie drzwi się otwarły i pojawiły się w nich dwa droidy z wózkiem pełnym jedzenia.  
_______________  
Kiedy usłyszał, że mają ze sobą dziewczynę, liczył na to, że będzie to Rey. Jego siostra była ostatnią osobą, jakiej się spodziewał, co było dość logiczne. Padme Solo od lat uznawana była za martwą. Przed zniknięciem widział ją tylko raz - wielkookie pyzate zawiniątko w ramionach matki. Patrzyła wtedy na niego z głębokim zainteresowaniem, które wydawało mu się strasznie nienaturalne u takiego małego dziecka. Ile mogła mieć wtedy? Miesiąc, dwa? Policzył szybko i uświadomił sobie, że nie miała więcej, niż 19 lat. Musiała być w wieku Rey.  
Obserwował ją gdy jadła, a raczej grzebała widelcem w talerzu. Nic dziwnego, że jest taka chuda. Jej oczy dalej były tak wielkie, a może tylko się zdawały, kiedy zerkała na niego z rezerwą i niepokojem. Długie ciemne włosy, wystające kości policzkowe. Jej sygnatura w Mocy przypominała maleńki płomyk, z trudem odpierający kłębiące się wokół ciemności. Może coś z niej będzie?  
Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak łatwo zaakceptował jej obecność tutaj, dlaczego po potwierdzeniu ich więzów krwi od razu uznał, że dziewczyna zostaje z nim. Być może w głębi ducha pragnął mieć kogoś, kto nie traktuje go jak zło konieczne. Musiał przyznać, uderzyło go to, że przyleciała do niego, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Chciała go poznać.  
\- Jedz - odezwał się oschle.  
Zerknęła w jego kierunku i zdążył zobaczyć strach w jej oczach.  
\- Nie chcę. Już się najadłam - odpowiedziała przepraszającym tonem.  
\- Mało. Nic dziwnego, że tak wyglądasz - skwitował.  
\- Nic nie poradzę.  
Bawiła się kawałkiem serwetki, przetaczając go między palcami i szarpiąc. Jej noga drgała nerwowo.  
\- Pamiętam cię jako niemowlaka - odezwał się, chcąc przerwać niezręczne milczenie.  
\- Pamiętasz..?  
\- Tak. Widziałem cię tylko raz w życiu. Myślałem, że pierwszy i ostatni. Szczerze mówiąc, często nawet zapominałem, że mam rodzeństwo.  
\- Chyba i tak nie uważasz więzi rodzinnych za zobowiązanie - mruknęła.  
Nie wiedziała zbyt wiele, nic dziwnego. Nikt nie wiedział, po śmierci Luke'a Skywalkera, tylko on i Rey wiedzieli co zaszło w świątyni. Może i wyczuła śmierć ojca, nie zdziwiłoby go to.  
\- Niewiele jest jakichkolwiek więzi, które uważałbym za zobowiązanie. Za to ty, w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie jesteś niczemu winna. Zaskoczyła mnie twoja... odwaga.  
Mówił prawdę, sam fakt, że Padme świadomie wybrała się na Finalizera w jego poszukiwaniu był imponujący. Jego siostra próbowała odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał jej atak szczekającego kaszlu. Trwał na tyle długo, że Kylo zaczął rozważać wezwanie meddroida, ale w końcu Padme udało się uspokoić. Wlepiła w niego załzawione oczy.  
\- Przepraszam... - wykrztusiła słabym głosem.  
\- Załóż maskę. To powietrze naprawdę ci nie służy.  
Spełniła jego polecenie i po wzięciu kilku głębokich wdechów odezwała się metalicznym głosem.  
\- Czemu oni byli winni?  
Dyskusja o rodzinnych problemach w parę godzin po ich pierwszym spotkaniu wydawała się średnio na miejscu.  
\- To nie temat na dziś. Wyjaśnię ci przy okazji.  
\- W porządku. Więc nie zamordujesz mnie na razie?  
Jej ton miał być lekki, ale widział w jej oczach obawę. W ogóle jej oczy mówiły wiele rzeczy za nią, musiał zapamiętać, żeby nosiła hełm na spotkania z oficerami. Lepiej, żeby nikt nie zobaczył w niej słabości.  
\- Nie dawaj mi powodów. Jeśli będziesz się spisywać, nie spadnie ci włos z głowy i dostaniesz wszystko, na co tylko będziesz miała ochotę.  
W tym momencie odezwał się jego komlink.  
\- Najwyższy Wodzu, kwatera została przygotowana do zamieszkania.  
\- Bardzo dobrze - odpowiedział i kliknał guzik, który rozłączał rozmowę. - Słyszałaś. Zaprowadzę cię i będziesz mogła odpocząć. Jutro rano zaczynamy treningiem i oczekuję, że będziesz gotowa.  
Wstał, a ona bez słowa zrobiła to samo i podążyła za nim. Jej kwatera znajdowały się zaraz obok jego, żeby mógł ją mieć na oku.  
\- Tu jest twój komlink, masz go mieć zawsze przy sobie, w razie gdybym chciał się skontaktować - rzekł, wręczając jej urządzenie. - Czuj się jak w domu.  
___________________  
"W domu, dobre sobie", pomyślała. Jej kwatera była podobna do kwatery jej brata, choć mniejsza. Wchodziło się do pokoju dziennego, z którego drzwi prowadziły do sypialni. W sypialni były kolejne drzwi do łazienki. W szafie znajdowały się jej nowe ubrania i hełm. Na stoliku obok łóżka leżała sterta książek papierowych i materiałów elektronicznych. Pewnie o to chodziło jej bratu, kiedy miał na myśli zapoznanie się z materiałami. Uznała, że na to będzie czas później i wyruszyła pod prysznic. Łazienka utrzymana była w tej samej kolorystyce, co wszystko inne na statku. Na półce obok zlewu leżała szczotka do zębów i szczotka do włosów. Padme z radością zauważyła, że prysznic był tradycyjny, z wodą, za którym bardzo tęskniła. Zapewne nie było to normą na statku, który był w stanie pomieścić kilkadziesiąt, jeśli nie kilkaset tysięcy osób załogi, ale widocznie jako gość Najwyższego Wodza zasługiwała na luksusy.  
Zachowanie jej brata było dla niej dość zbijające z tropu - najpierw jej groził, potem wspominał jej dzieciństwo. Dziwny człowiek. Troszeczkę przerażający. Dobrze chociaż, że pozwolił jej zostać. Chce ją trenować. "Zostaniesz pupilkiem Najwyższego Wodza" zachichotał głosik w jej głowie. Ciekawe co by powiedziała Rey. Padme chętnie skontaktowałaby się z nią, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Nie wiedziała na ile jej brat był w stanie wyczuć jej aktywność w Mocy. W takim razie trudno. Musi poczekać.


	7. Rozdział 6

Padme była śpiochem. Właśnie obracała się na drugi bok, zamotana w czarną pościel. Drzwi otwarły się z sykiem zaworów hydraulicznych i dziewczyna uniosła się w powietrze. Wciągnęła powietrze zdezorientowana, zdając sobie sprawę z... nietypowego położenia. W panice szarpnęła się dziko, usiłując przybrać pozycję pionową i zlokalizować napastnika. Usłyszała łoskot czegoś uderzającego o metal i z impetem wylądowała z powrotem w łóżku. Rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie i spostrzegła Kylo Rena, zbierającego się powoli z podłogi pod przeciwległą ścianą. Świetnie.  
\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co właśnie miało miejsce? - warknęła.  
Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę zanim jej brat się odezwał.  
\- Zaspałaś - stwierdził.  
\- I nie mogłeś mnie obudzić jakoś... nie wiem, normalnie? Szturchnąć? - dociekała dalej.  
\- Nie.  
\- A co robiłeś na podłodze?  
\- Ty mi powiedz.  
Padme popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, czemu zdecydowałeś się tarzać po podłodze?  
Wywrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
\- Droga siostro, właśnie udało ci się użyć Mocy. Nieświadomie co prawda. Nigdy wcześniej ci się to nie zdarzało?  
\- Nie, nigdy. Wystraszyłeś mnie - dodała obronnym tonem.  
\- Jeśli straszenie cię ma przynosić takie efekty, to będę musiał to robić częściej. Ale na razie masz się przygotować do treningu. Szybko. Nie mam całego dnia.  
Z tymi słowami obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z jej kwatery.  
Zapowiadał się cudny dzień, o ile można było to nazwać dniem, bo za oknami z transpastali panowała wieczna ciemność przestrzeni kosmicznej.  
Młoda Solo podreptała do łazienki zdejmując po drodze maskę. Oglądając się w lustrze zauważyła, że ma wielkie sińce pod oczami. No i popełniła kluczowy błąd. Poszła spać z mokrymi włosami. Przypominała średnio zadbanego Wookiego. "Trudno, nikt tu nie będzie patrzył na to, jak wyglądam" mruknęła pod nosem i wyjęła z szafy losowe ubrania, które nie były mundurem. Wszystkie były czarne, więc to i tak nie robiło żadnej różnicy.  
Gdy w końcu wywlekła się z pokoju, jej brat już czekał. Stał oparty o ścianę obok windy, przeglądając coś na swoim datapadzie.  
\- Księżniczka się w końcu pozbierała? - odezwał się podnosząc wzrok znad ekranu.  
\- A żebyś wiedział, że księżniczka się pozbierała - burknęła w odpowiedzi.  
Może pyskowanie nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale biorąc pod uwagę jak rozpoczął się jej dzień... Padme nie mogła się powstrzymać. Wbrew jej przewidywaniom nie odpowiedział, po wejściu do windy spuścił wzrok z powrotem na urządzenie i zaczął coś czytać. Dziwnie jej się patrzyło na niego, kiedy nie miał na sobie maski. Może dlatego, że wyobrażała go sobie kompletnie inaczej. Jego twarz wyglądała młodziej, niż wskazywałby jego wiek.  
\- Zaczniesz trenować ze mną, chcę zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz. Potem zobaczymy, prawdopodobnie przekażę cię jednemu z moich rycerzy, jeśli czas mi nie pozwoli na dopilnowanie cię osobiście.  
\- Twoi rycerze używają Mocy?  
\- Nie. Właśnie dlatego wolałbym sam nadzorować twoje szkolenie - odparł, nie przerywając lektury.  
\- A czemu nie używają Mocy? - dociekała Padme.  
\- Bo nigdy nie zostali przeszkoleni do jej użycia, ale są na nią wrażliwi.  
\- To czemu mnie przeszkolisz?  
Kylo ze zniecierpliwieniem wyłączył datapada i schował go do kieszeni.  
\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie przeszkolę, bo cię uduszę. Zawsze zadajesz tyle pytań?  
\- Zależy - burknęła Padme w odpowiedzi.  
\- Cze... a zresztą, nie odpowiadaj. Nasze dziedzictwo jest zbyt cenne, żeby go nie wykorzystać. W twoich żyłach płynie krew Dartha Vadera. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługuje na szkolenie, to ty.  
\- A skąd wiesz, że akurat będę się nadawała? Może jestem wyjątkowo nieuzdolniona.  
Drążenie tematu brzmiało jak kiepski pomysł, ale nikogo innego nie mogła o to zapytać. Jej brat w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Rzuciłaś mną dziś o ścianę. Przez sen. To się nie zdarza "wyjątkowo nieuzdolnionym". Jeśli już, to jesteś wyjątkowo uciążliwa. Nie wiem dla kogo pracowałaś wcześniej, ale dziwię się, że cię nie zamordował. A teraz zrób mi przysługę i siedź cicho, aż dojdziemy na salę treningową. Nie odzywasz się niepytana, nie dyskutujesz. Wyrażam się jasno?  
\- Jasno.  
Słysząc narastającą irytację w jego głosie, Padme zamilkła i skupiła się na zapamiętywaniu trasy w plątaninie korytarzy. Wszystkie wydawały się takie same. Kiedy w końcu trafili na salę treningową, zorientowała się, że ani trochę nie ma pojęcia jak tu dotrzeć. Tym bardziej jak wrócić.  
Sala treningowa była dużym pomieszczeniem, którego część zajmowała pusta przestrzeń wyłożona materacami. Resztę wypełniały kukły treningowe, stojaki z bronią i urządzenia do ćwiczeń. Nic specjalnego.  
\- Zaczniemy od rozgrzewki, przejdziemy przez techniki posługiwania się mieczem. Na koniec zostawimy medytację i technikę posługiwania się Mocą.  
Ledwo w połowie rozgrzewki Padme miała wrażenie, że umiera. Jej płuca zdawały się żarzyć, a nogi były jak z ołowiu. Pod koniec zaczęła widzieć czarne płatki zasłaniające jej pole widzenia i ledwo trzymała się w pionie. Jej brat zdecydowanie był wymagający.  
\- Wiesz co, muszę usiąść - wycedziła przez zęby.  
\- Pozwalam. Muszę pokazać ci pozycje wyjściowe.  
Do jego dłoni posłusznie podleciały dwa miecze treningowe. Jeden rzucił w jej stronę. Miecz był wykonany z metalu przypominającego stal, ale zdecydowanie lżejszego. Jego własny miecz świetlny znajdował się w jego dłoni.  
\- Na pewno wiesz, jak wygląda miecz świetlny. Źródłem jego energii jest kryształ kyber. Każdy... użytkownik musi stworzyć swój własny miecz z własnym kryształem, które, notabene, są niezmiernie rzadkie. Na szczęście wiem, gdzie można je znaleźć.  
\- Super. Dlaczego twój miecz ma te takie... no, dodatkowe ostrza? Miecze o których słyszałam były po prostu proste. - Padme już zapomniała, że miała zakaz odzywania się.  
\- To nie ostrza, tylko wiązki równoważące. Kryształ w moim mieczu jest pęknięty, a przez to wysoce niestabilny - odpowiadając, włączył go i powietrze wypełniło się metalicznym buczeniem. Ostrza w niczym nie przypominały tych, które widziała w dawnych hologramach, gładkich i stabilnych. Ten skwierczał i iskrzył, zdawało się, że w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć. Padme odruchowo odchyliła się do tyłu i zmrużyła oczy.  
\- Boisz się jego, czy mnie? - zapytał z kpiną w głosie i wycelował czubkiem miecza prosto w jej twarz.  
\- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam. Ale byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś nie trzymał mi go przed samym nosem, oczy zaczynają mi łzawić - odpowiedziała mu sztywno.  
W odpowiedzi wyłączył miecz i odrzucił go pod ścianę, biorąc broń treningową.  
_________________  
Po krótkim wprowadzeniu, jej brat zdecydował, że najlepiej uczy się w walce. Zapewne dawał jej taryfę ulgową, ale tak czy siak była obolała, posiniaczona i zirytowana. Treningi z Rey wyglądały zupełnie inaczej, chociaż owszem, zapewniły jej niezbędne podstawy, bez których prawdopodobnie lądowałaby na ziemi jeszcze częściej. Padme klnęła soczyście pod nosem, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie ma połamanych palców. Gdyby nie maska, zapewne miałaby złamany nos i przestawioną żuchwę.  
\- Koniec na dziś - oznajmił Kylo, odrzucając na bok broń. - Siadaj.  
Solo była zbyt zmęczona, żeby się kłócić. Usiadła krzyżując nogi i wzięla głęboki wdech.  
\- Nie powiem ci jak medytować, bo każdy ma swoją technikę i swoje połączenie z Mocą. Zamknij oczy i skup się tylko na niej - poinstruował.  
Dobre sobie, na niej. Trudno się skupić na czymkolwiek, kiedy wszystko człowieka boli. Padme spróbowała skupić się na tym, co zamieszkiwało tył jej głowy, cichym szumie, który czasem pozwalał jej wiedzieć i czuć więcej. Pozwoliła mu wypełnić całą jej świadomość, wyczuła obecność jej brata - mroczną materię, przerywaną iskierkami i smugami światła. Czuła w oddali Rey i Leię, jak odległe gwiazdy - małe lecz intensywne punkty światła. Czuła energię tysięcy ludzi na statku...  
\- Padme! - głos Rey w jej głowie rozbrzmiał jasno i wyraźnie, jakby stały obok siebie.  
Wypełniła ją panika. "Pewnie usłyszał, znajdzie ich i zabije nas wszystkich." Otwarła szeroko oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą swojego brata, wpatrującego się w nią badawczo.  
\- Poczułaś coś? - zapytał.  
Nie wydawał się w żaden sposób poruszony i łomoczące serce Padme troszeczkę się uspokoiło.  
\- Poczułam... dużo rzeczy. Widziałam twoją energię. Ludzi na statku... - urwała.  
\- To i tak dobrze, jak na pierwszy raz. Od dzisiaj medytujesz codziennie przed pójściem spać.  
\- A ty co czułeś? - zapytała, zanim zdążyła się ugryźć w język.  
Spojrzał na nią ostrzegawczo.  
\- Musisz zaakceptować obie strony Mocy. Masz je w sobie. Zrób z nich użytek.  
\- Z jasnej strony też? - uniosła brwi zaskoczona.  
\- To twoja decyzja. Możesz z niej korzystać, jednocześnie wzrastając w ciemności. Nie ma już Jedi. Nie ma Sithów. Ich nauki zostały pogrzebane razem z nimi. Znajdź swoją drogę. Nie potrzebujesz ich.  
\- A ty jaką drogę znalazłeś?  
W jego spojrzeniu błysnęło coś dziwnego, ale zanim Padme zdążyła się przyjrzeć, przybrał już swoją obojętną maskę i ostrym tonem rozkazał:  
\- Idź się przebrać. Oczekuję cię w mundurze za pół standardowej godziny.


	8. Rozdział 7

Padme dziękowała Mocy i wszystkim znanym jej bóstwom za to, że hełm zasłaniał jej twarz i nie było widać, jak często ziewa. Narady były absolutnie najnudniejszą rzeczą, w jakiej kiedykolwiek brała udział. Jak na razie jej obecność nikogo nie zainteresowała, co było całkiem ciekawym zjawiskiem. Żaden z pompatycznych generałów i oficerów nie poświęcił jej ani jednego spojrzenia, kiedy stała wyprostowana kilka kroków za fotelem swojego brata.  
Myślała, że uda jej się zdobyć informacje dla Ruchu Oporu, ale jeżeli pomiędzy jednym a drugim raportem z przetargów na dostarczenie blasterów dla szturmowców prześlizgnęło się coś istotnego, to Padme przeoczyła to zajęta kolejnym ziewnięciem. Wyczuwała zniecierpliwienie swojego brata. Chociaż tyle mają ze sobą wspólnego. Absulutny brak cierpliwości.  
\- Najwyższy Wodzu, może zapoznasz nas ze swoim gościem? Jestem pewny, że wszyscy są bardzo ciekawi naszego nowego towarzysza.  
Padme zamrugała zaskoczona, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że mówią o niej.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mój gość był wystarczająco ważnym powodem, aby naruszać porządek narady, Hux - głos jej brata był beznamiętny i lekko znudzony. - Enyo Ren. Moja siostra i protegowana. Mam nadzieję, że to zaspokoi twoją ciekawość.  
Przy stole rozległ się szmer głosów. Twarze większości obecnych wyrażały zdumienie. Padme nie drgnęła z miejsca w któryn stała, po raz kolejny doceniając prywatność, jaką zapewnia jej maska. Tak czy siak czuła się niekomfortowo.  
\- Cieszymy się z waszego... szczęśliwego spotkania. - Głos Huxa ociekał sztuczną słodyczą.  
\- Zapewne. Enyo, zaszczycisz naszych rozmówców swoim widokiem?  
To pytanie było ukrytym rozkazem i Padme wykonała dwa kroki w kierunku stołu zsuwając hełm. Żadna siła nie zmusi jej do zdjęcia maski. Nie będzie się dusić ku uciesze bandy lizusów. Przesunęła chłodnym wzrokiem po wszystkich zebranych i lekko skinęła głową, po czym wsunęła hełm z powrotem.  
\- Pańska siostra jest wyjątkowo urodziwa, Najwyższy Wodzu. - Hux zdawał się ostrożnie dobierać słowa.  
\- Jestem pewny, że będzie bardzo wartościowa dla Najwyższego Porządku i naszej sprawy - dodał starszy oficer siedzący kilka krzeseł za Huxem.  
"Wartościowa", jakby była jakimś narzędziem. Wyjątkową bronią. Wywróciła oczami z irytacją.  
\- Sugeruję powrót do tematu narady. Nie mam całego dnia - przerwał Kylo.

Po wyjściu z zebrania Padme była poirytowana, jeszcze bardziej zmęczona i o dziwo - wściekle głodna.  
\- Zgraja bezużytecznych lizusów - warknęła, wchodząc do windy zamaszystym krokiem.  
\- Cieszę się, że zauważyłaś. Przygotuj się na festiwal pochlebstw przy każdej okazji.  
Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie ich za wiele.  
\- Planujemy coś zjeść?  
\- Jeśli jesteś głodna - odparł Kylo uprzejmie wpuszczając ją do swojej kwatery.  
Padme opadła bez sił na kanapopodobne coś i przyglądała się, jak jej brat zamawia dla nich kolację.  
\- Jak ty znosisz te wszystkie narady i spotkania? - odezwała się - Szlag mnie trafiał już w połowie. Dobrze, że nie widzieli, jak ziewam.  
Kylo zdjął maskę i zobaczyła jak unosi brwi. Dalej nie przywykła do widoku jego twarzy. Wydawało się, że w masce był kompletnie innym człowiekiem niż bez.  
\- Kto powiedział, że znoszę. Rzadko bywam. Bycie Naczelnym Wodzem nie było moim szczytem marzeń - odpowiedział, wpatrując się w ścianę za jej plecami.  
\- Nie? - Teraz to Padme uniosła brwi.  
\- Zawracanie dupy. Przetargi tu, przemówienia tam, narady sram... - Westchnął zirytowany. - Polityka była konikiem naszej matki, jak widzisz żadne z nas nie ma do tego głowy.  
\- To źle - kategorycznie odparła po chwili namysłu.  
\- Źle?  
\- Oczywiście. Ktoś ich musi trzymać w garści. Im mniej jesteś obecny, tym więcej rzeczy dzieje się za twoimi plecami.  
Była zdziwiona, że musi mu to w ogóle tłumaczyć. Nie była to specjalnie skomplikowana konkluzja. Mimo to, nie wyglądał na przejetego jej słowami.  
\- Mogą sobie gadać ile chcą. Moje słowo jest prawem. - Machnął ręką lekceważąco.  
\- Jeśli wdepniesz na odcisk wystarczającej ilości ludzi, a zapewne już to zrobiłeś... - urwała, zdając sobie sprawę po jak cienkim lodzie stąpa.  
\- Słucham? - Spojrzał na nia ostro.  
\- Znam cię półtora dnia i już widzę, że jesteś specyficzny. A mnie jeszcze nie próbowałeś zamordować. Przynajmniej nieoficjalnie. - stwierdziła, uznając, że jeśli ona tego mu nie powie, to zapewne nikt inny też.  
\- Kontynuuj.  
\- Po prostu, jesteś niewygodny. Mało przewidywalny. Twoje... interesujące poczynania są dość szeroko omawiane w galaktyce. Nie uważasz, że każdy z nich chętnie zająłby twoje miejsce? Mają więcej ambicji, może i więcej predyspozycji... - urwała, marszcząc brwi. - Sam powiedziałeś, że nie mamy do tego głowy.  
Padme zdawała sobie sprawę, jak przytłaczające mogło być rządzenie galaktyką i na samą myśl o tym, że miała by to robić, miała mdłości. Za dużo papierologii, formalności, fałszywych uśmiechów, pustych uprzejmości. Nawet w takim miejscu jak to.  
\- Nie ma innej możliwości, nie pozwolę sobie na zostanie znowu czyimś pionkiem.  
\- W takim razie nie masz wyjścia, będziesz się użerać. Albo Ty znajdziesz sobie pionków. Lojalnych, nie takich jak te żmije - stwierdziła.  
To była najprostsza rada, jaką mogła mu dać.  
\- Uważasz, że nie są lojalni? - zapytał jej brat po krótkim zastanowieniu.  
\- Najwyższemu Porządkowi może. Tobie na pewno nie. Widziałam jak patrzą. Każdy z nich skróciłby cię o głowę przy pierwszej okazji.  
\- Muszę cię częściej zabierać ze sobą. Jesteś całkiem przydatna.  
Ich rozmowę przerwało przybycie droida z tacą pełną jedzenia. W rzadkich momentach kiedy Padme była naprawdę głodna, miała w zwyczaju ignorować swoje otoczenie, w pełni skupiona na zawartości talerza. Gdy skończyła, zorientowała się, że jej brat przygląda jej się z niekłamanym zdumieniem.  
\- No co?  
\- Ty jesz - powiedział.  
\- No jem. Rzadko, bo rzadko, ale zdarza mi się - wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Dziś masz już wolne. Zapoznaj się z dwoma pierwszymi hologramami, jutro będą ci potrzebne. - Jego ton z powrotem stał się służbowy.  
\- Jutro też mamy jakieś zebrania? - zapytała, wstając.  
Miała głęboką nadzieję, że nie.  
\- Raczej nie.

_____________

Kiedy ćwiczyła z Rey, wydawało jej się, że jeśli robi jakiekolwiek postępy, to są ledwo widoczne. Teraz szła jak burza przez kolejne techniki i pozycje, nabierając umiejętności i przy okazji pewności siebie. Jej brat był dobrym nauczycielem. Wymagającym, to musiała przyznać, ale umiał przekazać informacje.  
Poza treningami spędzała czas z pozostałymi rycerzami, szczególnie z Cardo, który zajmował się uzbrojeniem. Nie cierpiała ich wszystkich z pasją, nieokrzesanych i agresywnych, ale ich umiejętności mogły jej się przydać. Kiedy musiała wybrać najmniejsze zło, Kuruk był najmniej upierdliwy, bo zwykle zajmował się sobą i niezbyt interesowało go co Padme robi. W porównaniu z docinkami całej reszty było to zdecydowanie najprzyjemniejsze.  
Jej Moc zdawała się być jak ocean, z przypływami i odpływami - raz potężna i niepowstrzymana, a raz ledwo widoczna i trudna do wydobycia. Było to dla niej źródłem nieustającej frustracji. Nie mogła polegać w walce na czymś tak kapryśnym. Zdarzało jej się stracić połączenie w połowie pojedynku, w rezultacie dostając solidne cięgi od swojego brata, dla którego jej burzliwe relacje z Mocą nie były żadną wymówką.  
Mimo, że z trudem przyznawała się do tego przed samą sobą, Padme na pokładzie Finalizera czuła się szczęśliwa. Może i jej brat był czasami dupkiem, ale zwykle dogadywali się bardzo dobrze i nawet nabrali zwyczaju jedzenia kolacji w swoim towarzystwie. Jej umiejętności rozwijały się, nie czuła się bezużyteczną zawalidrogą i w końcu miała poczucie, że ktoś wie co z nią zrobić.


	9. Rozdział 8

\- Cholerne gówno - warknęła pod nosem.  
Grupka szturmowców przechodząca obok niej nauczona humorkami Kylo Rena odsunęła się jak najdalej pod drugą ścianę i przyspieszyła kroku. Jej brat miał w zwyczaju rzucać dowolnymi ludźmi i przedmiotami na swojej drodze. Nikt co prawda nie wiedział, do czego zdolna jest mała kreatura w masce, ale też nikt nie chciał sprawdzać na swojej skórze.  
\- Chwila, stać - odezwała się nagle, odwracając się do oddalających się w pośpiechu żołnierzy.  
Zatrzymali się wpół kroku i popatrzyli po sobie w sposób, który w założeniu miał być niezauważalny. Nie był.  
\- No, nie patrzcie tak na mnie. Jeden z was zaprowadzi mnie na mostek. Reszta może iść.  
Padme się zgubiła. Znowu. Wolała nie wzywać swojego brata trzeci raz w tym tygodniu, nie przepadał za odrywaniem go od obowiązków. Do tego niezmiernie bawił go jej brak orientacji w trzewiach Finalizera.  
Szturmowcy nadal stali popatrując po sobie.  
\- No dalej, przecież was nie zjem. Ty, chodź ze mną. Zaprowadzisz mnie - powiedziała, łapiąc jednego z nich za przedramię. - Za niedługo wam oddam kolegę, obiecuję.  
Nie wydawali się przekonani, ale odeszli, pozostawiając z nią swojego towarzysza.  
\- To co, wiesz jak trafić na mostek? Kylo mnie zaraz udusi - westchnęła błagalnie.  
Szturmowiec wydawał się zdumiony.  
\- Tak jest, panno Ren. Proszę za mną - odpowiedział drżącym głosem, którego nie dawał rady zamaskować nawet modulator.  
\- Przestań, chyba się mnie nie boisz. Nie ugryzę cię. Po prostu ni cholerę nie umiem się odnaleźć w tej kupie złomu - odezwała się z rozbawieniem. - No już, powiedz lepiej jak się nazywasz.  
Żołnierz najwidoczniej przeżywał właśnie najdziwniejszy dzień w swoim życiu.  
\- PM-1512, panno Ren.  
\- Widzisz, miło mi cię poznać. Mam na imię P... Enyo, pewnie mnie znasz, jak wszyscy w tym grajdole. - zagaiła. - Ale zwolnij trochę, mam krótkie nóżki.  
\- Oczywiście, panno...  
\- Właśnie ci się przedstawiłam, możesz mówić mi Enyo - przerwała.  
\- Dobrze. Jeśli mogę zapytać, Enyo, skąd twoja chęć do spoufalania się ze zwykłymi żołnierzami? - zapytał ostrożnie.  
\- A pewnie, że możesz. Otóż, jak już wspomniałam, notorycznie się gubię na tej puszce wkrętów. Najwyższy Wódz zaczyna mieć dość mojego spóźniania się. Nie mogę też chodzić wszędzie za nim. Drugim powodem jest to, że jak myślisz, z kim poza moim bratem mam tutaj rozmawiać? Z tą bandą nadętych partaczy czy z droidami?  
\- Czyli to prawda... - mruknął z zastanowieniem.  
\- Ale że co? Że Kylo Ren to mój brat? - zapytała Padme.  
\- Nie było jeszcze informacji na temat waszego pokrewieństwa, chodziły plotki, że ściągnął sobie po prostu jakąś dziewczynę do towarzystwa - odparł PM-1512. - Wybacz, Enyo, nie miałem zamiaru obrazić ani Najwyższego Wodza, ani ciebie - dodał pospiesznie.  
\- W porządku, nic się nie dzieje. Muszę mu w końcu powiedzieć, żeby to jakoś wyklarował. Potem będzie tylko dziwniej - zaśmiała się.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Nie jestem autoryzowany do przejścia dalej, ale na pewno się już nie zgubisz - powiedział szturmowiec, kiedy przystanęli pod rozsuwanymi drzwiami, wyglądającymi dokładnie tak samo, jak każde inne drzwi na tym statku.  
\- Świetnie, dziękuję ci. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś znowu cię spotkam. Możesz iść.  
Szturmowiec zasalutował i odszedł.  
Padme przyłożyła dłoń do skanera, który piknął i drzwi rozsunęły się przed nią ze świstem, ukazując jej scenę, która zapewne byłaby niepokojąca, gdyby nie była tak częsta w wykonaniu jej brata. Który aktualnie trzymał w powietrzu jednego ze swoich oficerów, widocznie sinego na twarzy. Młoda Solo westchnęła ciężko i odchrząknęła. Kylo Ren przeniósł swoją uwagę na nią, z czego skorzystał oficer, odczołgując się jak najdalej.  
\- Enyo Ren. Zaszczyciłaś nas swoją obecnością.  
\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć.  
Niezbyt rozumiała, czemu ściągał ją tutaj, zamiast przesłać jej wiadomość przez komlink albo po prostu powiedzieć jej przy kolacji. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jej... przygody.  
\- Zgadza się. Mam dla ciebie kilka ważnych informacji - odpowiedział oschle. - Zostawić nas samych.  
Padme obserwowała oficerów i generałów opuszczających przeszklone pomieszczenie w pośpiechu. Lubiła przebywać na mostku, z którego był piękny widok na pobliskie systemy planetarne i gwiazdy. Mimo to, niepokoiło ją nagłe wezwanie. Może zdał sobie sprawę z jej misji? Ktoś ją wydał? Może sama się wydała. Kilka razy udało jej się nawiązać kontakt z Rey - szybki i powierzchowny, byle przekazać, że wszyscy mają się dobrze i wszystko jest we względnym porządku. Na tyle, na ile może być w porządku podczas galaktycznej wojny.  
\- W zasadzie, braciszku, to też miałabym do ciebie pewną sprawę.  
"Którą przedstawię ci jak już będę miała pewność, że nie mam absolutnie przejebane" dodała w myślach.  
\- Po pierwsze, obiecałem ci, że pokażę ci jak się ustawia koordynaty lotu na tak dużym statku, jak Finalizer. Po drugie, uznałem, że najwyższy czas, żebyś zbudowała własny miecz świetlny. A po trzecie, oni wszyscy doprowadzają mnie do szału w ten bardziej upierdliwy sposób niż ty.  
Dzięki Mocy jej brat nie miał w zwyczaju owijania w bawełnę. Padme rozluźniła się.  
\- Oooo, stęskniłeś się za mną? - zakpiła.  
\- Prawie. Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? - odparł niewzruszenie.  
\- Nic wielkiego. Miałam po drodze okazję zamienić kilka słów z żołnierzami i dało mi to trochę do myślenia. Może mógłbyś w końcu... poinformować oficjalnie o mojej osobie, bo im dłużej zwlekasz, tym większa część załogi myśli, że mnie ruchasz. W sensie, no. Po pierwsze, to obleśne, a po drugie... później będzie ciężej to odkręcić - wyjaśniła, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Masz rację. To niedopuszczalne. - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. - Chyba oduczyłem cię zadawania tylu pytań - dodał z dumą.  
\- Po prostu wiem, że zaraz mi i tak wszystko powiesz - westchnęła, wyczuwając w Mocy jego lekką ekscytację.  
\- Właśnie. Wybieramy się na Ilum. Zostały tam nieliczne kryształy kyber, które jak już wiesz...  
\- ...stanowią rdzeń miecza świetlnego - dokończyła.  
\- Dokładnie. W przeszłości, adepci Jedi uznani za odpowiednio przygotowanych, poszukiwali tam swojego kryształu. Nie jesteś Jedi, ale uważam, że należy ci się swój własny miecz, z prawdziwym kryształem, nie syntetycznym.  
\- I co, będę mieć niebieski miecz? Nie będzie to dziwnie wyglądało?  
Oczywiście, że będzie. Siostra wodza Najwyższego Porządku z mieczem o kolorze od dawna wiązanym z Jasną Stroną Mocy.  
\- Nic im do tego. Kolory kryształów są różne, ale niebieski był najczęstszy. Kiedy zdecydujesz się oddać ciemności, kryształ zmieni kolor. Tak czy siak, to wyłącznie twoja sprawa. Moja w tym głowa, żeby nikt nie drążył tematu.  
Całkiem miłe było to, że dbał o jej komfort psychiczny.  
\- W porządku. Czyli pokażesz mi jak ustawić koordynaty na Ilum?  
\- Zgadza się, chcemy się zbliżyć, na samą planetę dostaniemy się mniejszą jednostką.  
\- Okej. Czemu jeszcze nie udusiłeś Huxa?


	10. Rozdział 9

Kylo Ren był bardziej zadowolony z towarzystwa swojej siostry, niż początkowo się spodziewał. Ba, bardziej, niż byłby w stanie się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Padme była dość uciążliwa, ze swoim zadawaniem nadmiernej ilości pytań i impertynencją, ale jednak. Nie wyczuwał w jej intencjach nic fałszywego, nie udawała, że go lubi. Po prostu była mu życzliwa, w swój ostrożny, kąśliwy sposób. To co sobie myślała pozostało dla niego nieodgadnione. Mógł oczywiście sprawdzić, ale wydawało mu się to niepotrzebne i na pewno nie wpłynęłoby dobrze na ich relacje. Liczył, że z czasem stanie się mniej skryta. Nawet jeśli nie - pozostawała dobrym towarzyszem.  
Jej trening zaprzątał mu myśli coraz bardziej - relacja Padme z Mocą była taka, jak jej temperament. Burzliwa i kapryśna. Nie do końca umiała złapać, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Najlepiej wychodziło jej mimowolnie, ale frustracja ją blokowała. Martwiło go to, nagromadzenie niewykorzystanej, spiętrzonej energii w jego siostrze było proszeniem się o tragedię. Nie umiał wymyślić lepszego sposobu, niż zmuszenie jej do ujawnienia się na Ilum. Zauważył, że czynnikiem wyzwalającym Moc w Padme był strach. Ten czysty, zwierzęcy rodzaj strachu, który powodował instynktowną reakcję. Możliwe, że wizje których tam doświadczy wystarczą, żeby ostatecznie pozbyć się jej zahamowań.  
Całkiem cieszyło go, że pojawienie się Padme zdjęło część jego uwagi z Rey, która po Crait zaczynała stawać się obsesją. Ich więź zionęła chłodem i pustką - odkąd pozostawiła go na Supremacy, drzwi w jego umyśle zdawały się być zamknięte i trzymane z wielką siłą. Próby otwarcia ich spełzały na niczym. Oczywiście nie mógł odkładać tego w nieskończoność - Ruch Oporu musi zostać zniszczony, a wraz z nimi Rey, skoro nie zdecydowała się przejść na jego stronę. Na razie jednak miał pretekst, by to odwlec. Być może uda mu się o tym porozmawiać z siostrą - smarkula zdawała się mieć dobrą radę na każdą okazję. Miała całkiem poukładane w głowie. Na tę chwilę Padme jednak drzemała, a jej odpoczynek był... no cóż, niezbędny dla zachowania względnego spokoju na statku. Poczeka, aż dziewczyna sama się obudzi. Zbliżali się do Ilum, zostało im najwyżej kilka godzin podróży Finalizerem zanim przesiądą się do jego myśliwca. Może nawet pozwoli jej pilotować.  
Jego myśli wróciły do Rey. Liczył na to, że skontaktuje się z nim kiedy już ochłonie po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Z dnia na dzień jednak musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że się mylił. Młoda Jedi najwidoczniej też w końcu spisała go na straty. Jak wszyscy inni przed nią. Ojciec, matka, wujek Luke. Nawet Snoke uważał go za niewystarczającego. Niewartego. Może naprawdę taki był? Był zły. Myślał, że zjadająca go wściekłość odeszła, ale widocznie tylko zeszła z widoku, przesłoniona innymi sprawami. Dawno przestał odczuwać inne emocje, najpierw maskując je złością z rozmysłem, potem przez nawyk. Zdarzało się, że chciał odczuć rozżalenie, ból i zawód, ale wszechobecna furia zastępowała je, zanim zdążył je na dobre odczuć.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Padme. Nigdy nie używała interkomu, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Płyta z durastali odsunęła się i napotkał jej wzrok. Uważnie przyglądała się mu zmrużonymi oczami.  
\- Kylo.  
\- Siostro. Nie powinnaś drzemać?  
\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała wchodząc. Jej głos był poważny.  
\- Nic się nie dzieje. Kurs statku nie był...  
Przerwała mu.  
\- Nie chodzi o kurs ani o statek, tylko o ciebie - fuknęła zniecierpliwiona. - Jesteś zły?  
\- Skąd wiesz, że jestem zły?  
Nawet nie zdążył zacząć swojego klasycznego ataku szału, objawiającego się demolowaniem wszystkiego w zasięgu wzroku, więc niemożliwe, że Padme usłyszała.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem, po prostu. Czuję, że... Moc się inaczej zachowuje? Rany, nie wiem. Obudziło mnie to, więc uznałam, że podejdę rzucić okiem - odparła.  
Bardzo dobrze, że wyczuła zmianę w jego sygnaturze Mocy, ale nie jest pewny czy cieszy go, że będzie odczuwać jego zmiany nastroju.  
\- To oznacza, ze robisz postępy.  
\- Oszczędź mi rozmowy o moich postępach, lepiej powiedz o co się tak wściekłeś. Hux?  
Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy to dobry moment, żeby opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim i zapytać o radę. Uznał, że lepszego już nie będzie.  
\- Nie, nie Hux - zawahał się po raz ostatni. - Właściwie, jeśli nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, to chciałem z tobą zamienić kilka słów. Chyba, że wolisz wrócić do drzemki.  
Spojrzała niego z ukosa.  
\- Załatw coś do picia w takim razie - rzekła, podchodząc do sofy i opadając na nią, jakby nagle jej mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa.  
\- Kaf?  
\- Nigdy w życiu. - Zmarszczyła nos. - Herbata, sok, cokolwiek byle nie to.  
No tak, jego siostra nie cierpiała kafu. Liczył, że może jeszcze uda mu się ją naprostować, ale jak na razie bez sukcesów.  
Po złożeniu zamówienia usiadł naprzeciw niej i oparł łokcie na kolanach. Mierzyła go wzrokiem bez słowa, mrugając by pozbyć się resztek senności.  
\- Kaf... - zaczął.  
\- Nie. Skończ. Powiedz mi lepiej o co chodzi - odparła szorstkim tonem.  
W takich momentach przypominała Leię z czasów jego dzieciństwa.  
\- To długa historia...  
\- Im szybciej zaczniesz, tym szybciej będę w stanie odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania.  
Więc zaczął. Zaczął od Jakku i opowiadał, opowiadał wszystko co leżało mu na wątrobie od tego czasu. Po przełamaniu początkowej blokady słowa zaczęły opuszczać jego usta niemalże mimowolnie. Mówił jej głównie o Rey, ale też o ich ojcu, o Snoke'u, o Takodanie, bazie Starkiller i Supremacy. O wizjach, o więzi. Przerwał tylko raz, kiedy droid przyniósł ich napoje.  
Padme wpatrywała się w sufit, słuchając jego opowieści. Dopiero gdy skończył przeniosła wzrok na niego.  
\- Kojarzę tą dziewczynę - stwierdziła.  
\- Skąd?  
\- Z materiałów propagandowych Ruchu Oporu - odparła zwięźle. - Czego właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz?  
\- Nie wiem. Co o tym wszystkim sądzisz?  
Zaczęło go ogarniać zażenowanie. Padme zapewne uzna go za słabego, skoro tak bardzo przejmuje się jednym z wrogów Najwyższego Porządku.  
\- Co sądzę o twoim fatalnym zauroczeniu? Czy o całej historii?  
\- O obu. Pomyślałem, że jesteś dziewczyną więc... - urwał zmieszany.  
\- Więc ty, Najwyższy Wódz największej organizacji militarnej w galaktyce, chłop lat 31 notabene, pytasz mnie o to, co masz zrobić w tej sytuacji, jakby to była twoja pierwsza... - urwała widząc jego wyraz twarzy. - No niee, poważnie?  
Pokręcił głową, niezdolny wydać z siebie głosu. Powinien ją skarcić za impertynencję, ale w tym momencie czuł się jak zagubiony nastolatek. Prawdę mówiąc, jego zagubienie tylko wzrosło od czasu, kiedy był nastolatkiem.  
Padme złapała się za głowę i spojrzała na niego z rezygnacją.  
\- Dobra, może nie ujęłam tego zbyt taktownie, wybacz. Po prostu nie do końca wiem, co ci mam powiedzieć na to wszystko, poza tym, że chyba oboje nie dziwimy się jej niechęci do ciebie. - Uniosła rękę, uciszając go zanim zdążył jej przerwać. - Też na jej miejscu czułabym się co najmniej niekomfortowo. Jesteście po przeciwnych stronach dość zażartej wojny. Ona ma swoje przekonania, ty masz swoje. Nie mówię, że to jest nie do przeskoczenia, ale któreś będzie musiało ustąpić. Jeśli cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek mogłoby ewentualnie z tego wyniknąć i nie pozabijalibyście się na miejscu.  
\- I co mam zrobić? - zapytał, znając odpowiedź zanim Padme zdążyła otworzyć usta.  
\- Zrobić? Rany, nie wiem co mógłbyś zrobić. Dać sobie spokój, to mógłbyś na pewno, ale skoro w ogóle mi opowiedziałeś to wszystko, to raczej nie wchodzi w grę. Daj jej czas. Spróbuj się z nią skontaktować przez tą waszą... no, cokolwiek to jest. Moc was po coś połączyła. To chyba jedyna opcja w chwili obecnej. Możesz ewentualnie zdezerterować i...  
\- Nie - przerwał jej. - Zbyt długo walczyłem o swoją pozycję.  
\- Widzisz. Nic więcej nie poradzę. Co do reszty... cóż.  
Padme przymknęła oczy i wiedział, że myśli o Hanie Solo. To wszystko poszło źle. Kompletnie nie tak. Śmierć ich ojca miała utwierdzić go w Ciemności, a przyniosła tylko więcej wątpliwości.  
\- Niewiele go pamiętam - zaczęła cicho. - Nie powiem, że nie mam ci za złe. Ale nie cała wina spoczywa na tobie. Po prostu... chciałam go kiedyś spotkać, poznać porządnie, wiesz?  
\- Wiem. Zawiódłby cię.  
Zastanawiał się, czy próbuje przekonać ją, czy siebie samego.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. I tak wolałabym się przekonać - odpowiedziała, wbijając wzrok z powrotem w sufit.  
Wydawało mu się, czy widział w jej oczach formujące się łzy?


	11. Rozdział 10

Padme siedziała po turecku na podłodze hangaru, przyglądając się krzątaninie mechaników wokół Tie Silencera jej brata. Który się spóźniał. Nie żeby jej to specjalnie przeszkadzało, nigdzie jej się nie spieszyło. Przechodzący personel przyglądał się jej z niedowierzaniem. Nie wiedzieli do końca kim była tajemnicza dziewczyna u boku Najwyższego Wodza, chodziły różne plotki, ale kimkolwiek mogła być - nikt nie spodziewał się, że będzie się tarzać po brudnej podłodze. Było jej to absolutnie wszystko jedno, gdyż stwierdziła, że jeszcze się dziś nachodzi, a cholera wie co jeszcze.  
\- Padme! Niech cię szlag, wstawaj natychmiast.  
Zerwała się na równe nogi, otrzepując tył tuniki i spodni. Przy okazji zza paska wypadł jej blaster. Wystrzelił uderzając o podłogę o mało nie odstrzeliwując jej stopy. Wiązka energii odbiła się rykoszetem, mijając o włos dwóch przechodzących oficerów i trafiając w bok statku jej brata. Padme powiodła wzrokiem od rysy na kadłubie do twarzy swojego brata.  
\- Ups.  
Mierzył ją lodowatym spojrzeniem, jednocześnie odprawiając zszokowanych oficerów machnięciem ręki.  
\- Wsiadaj. Porozmawiamy sobie później - warknął.  
Miała wystarczająco rozsądku, żeby nie dyskutować, szczególnie, że zawsze mógł ją zostawić na Ilum i odlecieć w siną dal. Nie do końca w to wierzyła, ale prawdopodobieństwo pozostawało. Podreptała posłusznie na pokład i stanęła obok fotela pilota. Po chwili jej brat pojawił się we włazie.  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Dumna z siebie jesteś? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy tylko stanęli naprzeciw. - Noszenie odbezpieczonej broni przy pasku? Poważnie? Chcesz uszkodzić siebie i przy okazji kogoś innego?  
\- Zapomniałam - odpowiedziała Padme, błądząc wzrokiem w okolicy swoich stóp.  
\- Gratuluję. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ten miecz to dobry pomysł. Dlaczego siedziałaś na ziemi?  
\- Bo się spóźniałeś i nie chciało mi się stać. Czy to taki problem?  
Całą siłą woli powstrzymywała się od wywrócenia oczami.  
\- Nie uważasz, że siostrze Najwyższego Wodza nie przystoi siedzieć w tym syfie? Na podłodze hangaru? - Z jego głosu znikała wściekłość, zastąpiona rezygnacją.  
\- Wszystko mi jedno. Jeszcze się dziś nachodzę. Lecimy czy nie?  
Zaczynało ją ogarniać zniecierpliwienie. Chciała to już mieć za sobą, cokolwiek miała zastać na Ilum.  
\- Lecimy. Siadaj.  
Padme wiedziała mniej więcej do czego służą poszczególne kontrolki i dźwignie - w bazie Ruchu Oporu miała okazję zaznajomić się ze starymi imperialnymi statkami, a z ich projektów czerpano inspirację budując statki Najwyższego Porządku. Nigdy jednak nie pilotowała myśliwca Tie. Kylo po krótkiej instrukcji zasiadł obok, przyglądając się jej każdemu ruchowi. Pod obserwacją zaczęły drżeć jej ręce. Wzięła głęboki wdech i starała się skupić. Moc była dziś wyjątkowo spokojna, przypominała jej spienione fale oceanu, głaszczące powoli piasek.  
Po pierwszych chwilach stresu przyszedł spokój. Rzadko miała okazję pilotować, ale zawsze działało to na nią uspokajająco. Poza tym, była spora szansa, że w razie czego Kylo zareaguje zanim zdąży ich obojga zabić. Zresztą podróż nie miała być długa. Rzuciła z ukosa spojrzenie na swojego brata. Obserwował jej ręce poruszające się po konsoli.  
Ilum nie przypominało żadnej planety, jaką dotychczas widziała. Jeśli już, to bardziej asteroidę, nieregularny szarobłękitny kształt zawieszony w czarnej przestrzeni. No, ale po eksplozji Starkillera... w sumie trudno się spodziewać czegoś innego.  
Podchodząc do lądowania według koordynatów podanych jej przez brata, zauważyła z pewnym niesmakiem, że z racji panującej właśnie zadymki śnieżnej niewiele widać.  
\- Czy tam jest bardzo zimno? - zapytała.  
\- Przekonasz się - odparł zdawkowo jej brat unosząc brew. - Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że możesz zdjąć maskę. Byłoby to nawet wskazane.  
Maska przez ostatnie miesiące stała się nieodłączną częścią jej twarzy, zdejmowana tylko na czas kąpieli i posiłków. Bez niej czuła się dość dziwnie. Może jednak dobrze byłoby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.  
\- Mam coś ze sobą wziąć?  
\- Włóż płaszcz. Zaprowadzę cię kawałek.  
Jej płaszcz był miniaturową wersją płaszcza Kylo, uszytego z czarnej gaberwełny i podbitego futrem, którego nie umiała rozpoznać. Całość była wygodna, choć dość szorstka w dotyku i Padme wzdrygnęła się, gdy kaptur otarł się o jej policzek.  
\- Już ci zimno? - zaśmiał się Kylo. - To zobacz teraz.  
Z ulgą zauważyła, że nie jest już zły, ale nie miała czasu dłużej się zastanowić, bo z otwartego włazu dmuchnął jej w twarz powiew lodowatego wiatru. Zimno zaparło Padme dech w piersiach, więc tylko rzuciła bratu szybkie spojrzenie.  
\- Chodź, im szybciej to załatwisz, tym szybciej wrócimy na pokład.  
Z tym nie mogła się kłócić.  
To miejsce wywoływało u niej dziwne odczucia od momentu, w którym postawiła stopę na zaśnieżonej ziemi. Moc, wcześniej spokojna i prawie nieruchoma, wydawała się mruczeć delikatnie. Z każdym krokiem pomruk zdawał się być silniejszy. Cokolwiek to było, zdawało się zadowolone z jej obecności.  
Padme podążała za Kylo, krok w krok, w stronę lodowej ściany, w której czerniła się szczelina. Jej brat bez zawahania wsunął się w nią zwinnie, choć z pewnymi problemami. Poszła za jego przykładem i znalazła się w jaskini, w której powinno być całkowicie ciemno. Ze ścian jednak emanował delikatny błękitny blask. Przez chwilę stała, rozglądając się i zauważyła, że jej brat robi to samo.  
Uświadomiła sobie, że musiał tu być lata temu jako młody chłopak, padawan.  
Drżenie Mocy było jeszcze silniejsze, zaczynało budzić w niej dyskomfort i irytację, jak wtedy kiedy coś cię swędzi, ale nie do końca masz się jak podrapać.  
\- Dalej musisz iść sama. Zostaw płaszcz - odezwał się nagle jej brat.  
Bez słowa zrobiła co kazał i wręczyła mu czarną tkaninę.  
\- Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sama. Nic złego nie powinno ci się stać, ale jeżeli jednak, będę wiedział. Znajdę cię.  
Jego głos miał w sobie nuty, które wcześniej słyszała tylko raz. Nie było w nim irytacji, złośliwości czy rozbawienia, jedynie zmartwienie.  
\- Wiem. Jesteś w końcu moim starszym bratem - uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
W dwóch długich krokach podszedł do niej, odrzucając jej płaszcz na bok i przytulił ją mocno. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim, ale prawdę mówiąc, jej brat zaskakiwał ją od pierwszego spotkania. Po kilku sekundach niepewności odwzajemniła uścisk.  
\- Chyba muszę już iść - powiedziała cofając się o krok.  
\- Idź. Wszystko co tam zobaczysz, jest tylko w twojej głowie.  
Ruszyła w stronę niskiego korytarza, wykutego w ścianie naprzeciw wejścia. Jeśli wcześniej czuła się niepewnie, to teraz zaczynała się bać. Przed zakrętem korytarza zerknęła jeszcze raz przez ramię i podążyła dalej. Powietrze tutaj było cieplejsze niż na zewnątrz czy w jaskini, ściany emitowały tą samą błękitną poświatę, a pomruk Mocy zaczynał przypominać ryk rozszalałego oceanu. Przyspieszyła kroku, ponaglana przez męczące uczucie z tyłu głowy i wkrótce trafiła na rozwidlenie. Pamiętała, co mówił jej Kylo - musiała zdać się na intuicję. Jej kryształ śpiewał dla niej, a ona musiała go tylko usłyszeć. I znaleźć.  
Po krótkim zawahaniu wybrała lewą odnogę, która schodziła w dół wąskimi stopniami. Powoli opuściła stopę na pierwszy z nich.  
I wtedy zaczęły się wizje.


	12. Rozdział 11

Nie były całkiem w jej głowie, ale też nie całkiem na zewnątrz.  
\- Nigdy nie chcieliśmy drugiego dziecka - mówiła do niej matka. - Twój brat był zły, a ty jesteś jeszcze gorsza. Oddaliśmy cię, żeby nie musieć na ciebie patrzeć  
\- Ben zabił mnie, a ty zgubisz swoją matkę - syknął starszy mężczyzna, który musiał być Hanem Solo. - Nie zasługiwałaś nawet na to, żeby trafić na Naboo. Rey byłaby dla mnie dużo lepszą córką niż ty. To ona powinna wychowywać się w pałacu.  
Nie tak wyobrażała sobie zobaczenie swojego ojca na żywo. Padme zacisnęła zęby i szła dalej, starając się nie rozglądać na boki i nie obracać się w stronę sylwetek, które zostawiała za sobą. Kąciki oczu ją piekły.  
Przed nią pojawili się Rey i Poe, rozmawiający między sobą.  
\- Dobrze, że się jej pozbyliśmy. Nie nadawała się do niczego. Córka Lei? Myślałby kto - mówiła Rey.  
\- Dalej nie jestem przekonany, że to naprawdę jej córka - odparł Poe.  
\- Gdyby nie była jej córką, to Leia by nigdy jej nie przyjęła. Szkoda tylko, że nie odziedziczyła ani Mocy, ani talentu dyplomatycznego. Mam nadzieję, że Ren też się na niej szybko pozna.  
\- Przestań, oni tak wcale nie myślą - powiedziała do siebie. Mrugała szybko, aby jej wzrok z powrotem stał się wyraźny. Nie miała czasu powiedzieć nic więcej.  
Stała na Ajan Kloss, w samym środku rzezi, patrząc na siebie samą. Miecz w ręce jej z wizji był koloru rubinów i właśnie wyszarpywała go z piersi Chewiego. Wokół leżały ciała rebeliantów. Rey, Finn, Poe... Leia. Czy ona naprawdę zamordowała własną matkę? Stanęła jak wryta i szepnęła:  
\- Niemożliwe.  
Padme z wizji spojrzała wprost na nią żółtymi oczami i wyszczerzyła zęby. Długie włosy zwisały jej w nieładzie na obryzganą krwią twarz. Rękawice i rękawy tuniki pokrywała posoka.  
Szybka zmiana otoczenia, ale dalej stała przed nią ona sama. Miała na sobie czarną suknię okrytą czerwonym płaszczem i szła zamaszystym krokiem, obok niej podążał Hux.  
\- Tak jest, cesarzowo Ren. Egzekucja twojego brata zostanie wykonana niezwłocznie - usłyszała jego głos.  
Jej otoczenie ponownie się rozmyło i Padme zorientowała się, że powinna iść dalej. Straciła poczucie czasu.  
Otarła rękawem łzy spływające jej po policzkach, zmuszając się do podążenia w głąb pustego korytarza. Miała nadzieję, że taki pozostanie już do końca. Stopnie zostawiła za sobą. Nie wiedziała jak daleko już zaszła, ani jak dużo jej zostało. Bolała ją głowa, Moc zdawała się tłuc jej od środka w potylicę. Chciała do domu. Potem przypomniała sobie, że tak naprawdę go nie ma.  
Pogrążona w myślach potknęła się o grudę lodu i runęła w dół, zsuwając się po oblodzonej podłodze tunelu. Nie była bardzo stroma, ale wystarczyła, żeby ze sporą prędkością wyrżnęła głową w ścianę zamykającą tunel. 

Teraz już bolało ją wszystko. Musiała być nieprzytomna przez dłuższą chwilę, bo na jej rzęsach zebrały się kryształki lodu, a palce zesztywniały nawet w rękawicach. Przeprowadziła szybką inwentaryzację - nos cały, chociaż krwawi i boli, prawe oko chyba będzie podbite, zęby na miejscu, rozbita broda i przecięta brew. Teraz maska by się bardzo przydała. Szyja boli od uderzenia, żebra całe, łokcie i kolana posiniaczone i zdarte.  
Powoli usiadła, opierając się o ścianę. Nie było jej najwygodniej - powierzchnia była nierówna i coś dźgało ją w łopatkę. Wygięła rękę usiłując wymacać upierdliwy kawałek, odkrywając, że jest zadziwiająco luźny. Mogła go na spokojnie wyciągnąć, musiała się tylko obrócić i pociągnąć lekko. Nie spodziewała się, że wyciągnięcie go obluzuje śnieg zbrylony na ścianie, który w efekcie spadnie na nią.  
\- Kurrrwa - warknęła, ocierając twarz i strzepując białe cholerstwo z włosów i tuniki.  
Podniosła wzrok i wzięła głęboki wdech, widząc, że śnieg odsłonił ścianę przejrzystego lodu, skuwającego głaz, do którego przywierał najpiękniejszy kamień, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Moc zaśpiewała z tyłu jej głowy.  
\- Może jednak warto było rozwalić sobie łeb o tą ścianę... - westchnęła.  
Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia dostania się do kryształu. Lód był gruby, a ona nie miała ze sobą nic, czym mogłaby go skruszyć. Rozejrzała się po korytarzu, który ział pustką. Blaster zostawiła Kylo, który powiedział jej, że musi iść nieuzbrojona. No, ale może za jego czasów kryształy były w zasięgu ręki. Musiały zamarznąć przez lata, kiedy nikt ich nie szukał.  
Przesunęła dłonią po ścianie. Oczywiście mogła się wrócić, wiedziała już gdzie ich szukać, ale wątpiła, żeby to było zgodne z jakimikolwiek rytuałami. Dostanie się do kryształu bez jego zniszczenia byłoby trudne nawet z narzędziami.  
Usiadła z powrotem na kupce śniegu, uznając, że bardziej przemoczona już nie będzie. Właśnie, przemoczona. Śnieg na jej ubraniach się topił. Może wcale nie musiała kuć w ścianie? W materiałach do nauki, które zostawił jej Kylo pierwszego dnia, były informacja o pirokinezie za pomocą Mocy. Mało kto jej używał, bo w zasadzie nie była to zbyt imponująca umiejętność na polu bitwy czy w jakiejkolwiek konfrontacji. Ot, magiczna sztuczka. Może nawet udałaby się tutaj, gdzie Moc manifestowała się wyjątkowo silnie.  
Szczękając zębami obróciła się w stronę ściany i uklęknęła naprzeciw, zdejmując rękawiczki i opierając ręce na lodzie.  
\- Proszę, niech to się uda... - szepnęła, zaciskając oczy.  
Musiała się skupić. Ciepło. Szkoda, że ciepło wydawało się teraz całkowicie obcym konceptem.  
Wzięła głęboki wdech. Wyobraziła sobie, że ocean z tyłu jej głowy jest oceanem lawy, a jej jedynym zadaniem jest przekierowanie go do swoich dłoni. Nie wiedziała, czy sobie to wyobraża, czy czubki jej palców wydawały się faktycznie cieplejsze. Zacisnęła powieki jeszcze mocniej, skupiając się na lawie. W tym momencie jej głowę rozdarł czyjś przeraźliwy wrzask. Otwarła oczy i rozejrzała się w panice, szukając potencjalnego napastnika, ale korytarz był pusty. To musiała być kolejna wizja.  
Obróciła się z powrotem w stronę ściany. Z ulgą zauważyła, że w lodzie pojawił się bardzo wyraźny odlew jej dłoni. To mogło trochę zająć, ale ostatecznie... działało. Nie była beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Zamknęła oczy i ponownie się skupiła. Krew pulsowała jej w skroniach, a serce łupało jak młotem. Usłyszała syk i gdy otwarła oczy, zobaczyła smużki dymu wydostające się spod jej palców. Zagłębiła się w ścianę już prawie do połowy przedramienia. Brakowało jej jeszcze mniej. Jeszcze kilka jednostek i położy palce na krysztale.  
Kontynuowała, tym razem nie zamykając oczu. W widoku topniejącego lodu, spływającego kroplami po ścianie, było coś co sprawiało, że czuła się silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.  
Lód w końcu ustąpił i Padme mogła dotknąć kryształu. Poczuła lekkie łaskotanie w palcach, podróżujące w górę jej przedramienia. Myślała, że wyłamanie go z kamienia w którym spoczywał, będzie dużo trudniejsze, jednak nie musiała używać prawie żadnej siły. Dosłownie wyskoczył z głazu i spoczął w jej dłoni. Emanował ciepłem.  
Westchnęła z ulgą, po czym podniosła się na nogi i spojrzała w górę korytarza. Droga powrotna będzie dużo bardziej męcząca fizycznie. Miała nadzieję, że wizje już się nie pojawią. Schowała kryształ do kieszeni tuniki i zaczęła się wlec z powrotem.  
Wizje nie powróciły, ale na dobrą sprawę - nie musiały. Widok jej samej, zabijającej matkę i wszystkie inne obrazy zdawały się być wypalone pod jej powiekami. W głowie dalej dźwięczały słowa matki. I ojca. Tata. Han Solo. Wzrok jakim patrzyła na nią jego zjawa sprawiał, że robiło jej się niedobrze.  
Pogrążona w myślach, nawet nie zauważyła, że dotarła do rozwidlenia. Zostało jej parę minut marszu do jaskini, gdzie zostawiła Kylo. Westchnęła z rezygnacją. Próby doprowadzenia się do względnego porządku były daremne.  
Zobaczyła go zanim on zauważył ją. Krążył nerwowo od jednej ściany do drugiej z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Odchrząknęła aby przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Na jej widok stanął jak wryty.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? Długo cię nie było. Już chciałem iść i zobaczyć, co się stało - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, podchodząc do niej szybkim krokiem.  
\- Tak... tak, wszystko w porządku - powiedziała, wyciągając kryształ z kieszeni. - Patrz co mam!  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
\- Jest piękny, ale - Kylo urwał.  
Padme patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na twarz swojego brata. Może to wcale nie kryształ którego szukała. Spuściła wzrok na kamień spoczywający w jej dłoni i wstrzymała oddech ze zdumienia. Kryształ zmienił kolor.  
\- Ale... jak go znalazłam był przezroczysty. Nie wiem co się z nim stało... - wydukała zszokowana.  
\- Kryształy zmieniają kolor w zależności od właściciela i jego relacji z Mocą - zaczął powoli Kylo. - Problem w tym, że fioletowy zdarza się ekstremalnie rzadko.  
Kamień lśnił delikatnym ametystowym blaskiem.  
\- To źle? - zapytała niepewnie.  
\- W zasadzie nie. Zresztą, teraz to i tak nieistotne. Cieszę się, że wróciłaś - uciął, przytulając ją. - Okleimy cię plastrami bacta i będziesz jak nowa.  
Przytuliła się do niego mocniej.  
\- Ben - zaczęła i od razu urwała, orientując się którego imienia użyła.  
Drgnął z zaskoczeniem i mruknął:  
\- To nie...  
\- Przestań - przerwała mu. - Też używasz mojego prawdziwego imienia.  
\- Ben Solo nie żyje.  
\- Padme Solo też nie żyła. A teraz jestem tutaj.  
Cofnęła się i ruszyła po swój płaszcz.  
\- Rusz się. Dupa mi odmarza. Możemy kontynuować dyskusje na temat twojego imienia na statku.  
Bez słowa ruszył za nią w stronę wyjścia.


	13. Rozdział 12

\- Gotowe - powiedział Kylo, przyklejając ostatni plaster bacta. - Nos ci nastawią w sektorze medycznym.  
\- Mm-hm.  
\- Chcesz pilotować czy ja mam?  
\- Ty.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
Padme udawała, że nie widzi jak brat zerka na nią z troską.  
\- Zmęczona. Spać - odpowiedziała lakonicznie.  
\- W porządku.  
Nie do końca skłamała, ale wiedziała, że zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia innych powodów. Po prostu zdecydował jej nie ruszać. I dobrze.  
Zacisnęła fioletowy kryształ w dłoni i pozwoliła Mocy swobodnie przepływać.  
_____________  
Z nastawionym nosem, buteleczką tabletek i kategorycznym nakazem pozostania w łóżku do rana, Padme zmierzała do swojej kwatery w towarzystwie Kylo. Nie lubiła, kiedy jej coś nakazywano, ale akurat teraz była całkiem zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. Zostanie odstawiona do siebie i nie będzie musiała z nikim rozmawiać. Nie miała ochoty opowiadać bratu o swoich wizjach, a on ewidentnie wychodził ze skóry, żeby o nie zapytać. Po pierwsze, nie chciała poruszać z nim tematu rodziców, zbyt mało czasu minęło od ich ostatniej rozmowy na ten temat. Po drugie, kwestię Rey i Ruchu Oporu musiałaby mocno zmodyfikować albo kompletnie pominąć. Po trzecie - fragment, w którym obalała go i zajmowała jego miejsce również musiałaby pominąć, głównie ze względu na własne bezpieczeństwo. To sprawiało, że opowiadanie mu o tym wszystkim było bezcelowe - nie pocieszy jej, nie doradzi, ani nie wytłumaczy. Na dobrą sprawę nikt nie mógł jej w tej kwestii pomóc, musiała przegryźć to wszystko sama.  
\- Idź się umyć i spać - nakazał Kylo, kiedy zatrzymali się pod rozsuwanymi drzwiami do jej kwatery. - Przyjdę po ciebie jutro rano.  
\- Mhm - burknęła Padme unikając jego wzroku.  
Skinął głową i odszedł.  
Zrzuciła z siebie brudne ubrania, gdy tylko metalowa płyta zasunęła się za jej plecami. Wygrzebała z łóżka komplet do spania i weszła pod prysznic, włączając gorącą wodę. Początkowo jej planem było umycie się jak najszybciej, wzięcie tabletek i pójście spać. W gorącej wodzie było jej jednak na tyle komfortowo, że zsuneła się po ścianie, jakby ktoś nagle ją podciął i niezgrabnie usiadła na dnie brodzika. Podciagneła kolana pod brodę i zamknęła oczy, pozwalając wodzie spłukiwać zaschniętą krew.  
Najchętniej by sobie popłakała, bo dlaczego nie, miała w końcu wszelkie powody. Łzy jednak nie nadchodziły i Padme po prostu siedziała, tracąc poczucie czasu. Siedziałaby pewnie jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie wyrzuty sumienia, że przecież marnuje cenną wodę.  
Po wygramoleniu się spod prysznica zdecydowała, że musi poczesać włosy. Zapewne wystarczająco już się zdążyły splątać, a jak pójdzie spać w nierozczesanych i mokrych, to rano ich w ogóle nie da rady doprowadzić do porządku. Westchnęła na widok swojego odbicia w lustrze. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Plastry bacta zaczęły odchodzić pod wpływem wody, odsłaniając ranki, zadrapania i siniaki. Założyła maskę, która uwierała ją w spuchnięty nos, ale zasłaniała też chociaż część katastrofy na jej twarzy.  
Zwijając włosy w kitkę na czubku głowy wyszła z łazienki i wyciągnęła kryształ z kieszeni walającej się po podłodze tuniki. Odłożyła go na stolik i po wzięciu tabletek zgasiła światło. Pulsował przyjemnym fioletowym blaskiem. Padme zawinięta w koce pozwoliła sobie zapaść w sen.  
_____________  
Rano nie pamiętała do końca, co jej się śniło, ale na pewno nie były to sny przyjemne. Kylo przyszedł wraz z droidem, który przyniósł śniadanie. Nie miała zbytnio apetytu, ale podejrzewała, że akurat dziś to nie podlegało dyskusji.  
Grzebiąc łyżką w misce owsianki na mleku Banthy z owocami, zastanawiała się kiedy jej brat poruszy temat jej wczorajszej wycieczki. Panowała jednak cisza, więc chyba zdecydował się zaczekać aż Padme zje.  
Po parunastu minutach niemrawego gmerania w szarawej papce i wydłubywania co jadalniejszych owoców, ze zniecierpliwieniem odstawiła miskę na stół.  
\- I jak się czujesz? - zaczął ostrożnie.  
\- Może być. Nie boli. Wyspałam się. - odparła, decydując się na współpracę.  
\- To dobrze. Myślę, że odpuścimy sobie dziś trening, przerwa ci nie zaszkodzi. Przejdziemy się później do sektora medycznego...  
\- Po co? - przerwała mu szybko.  
\- Żeby zobaczyć, czy wszystko na pewno w porządku i czy nos się dobrze goi - odpowiedział cierpliwie. - Jeśli będziesz chciała, możemy dziś spróbować zbudować twój miecz. Z tym, że musisz się czuć na siłach, bo wymaga to pewnego skupienia i energii. Co ty na to?  
\- Możemy. Nie masz dziś nic do roboty na mostku?  
Niezbyt ją to interesowało, ale im mniej czasu będzie miał dla niej, tym mniej okazji na wypytywanie.  
\- Nie. Załatwiłem to co miałem kiedy spałaś. - Wstał i się przeciągnął. - Skoro już zjadłaś, to możesz wziąć kryształ i pójdziemy do mojego warsztatu.  
Nie zapytał.  
______________  
Budowanie miecza świetlnego wydawało się proste. W teorii, bo w praktyce wymagało przygotowania części, a potem maksymalnego skupienia się i wyobrażenia sobie, jak wpasowują się do siebie i łączą. Praca ręczna sama w sobie stanowiła niewielki odsetek całości.  
Po kilku godzinach Padme miała serdecznie dość.  
\- Ile to ma trwać? - zapytała ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
\- To? - Kylo zaśmiał się krótko. - Nawet do paru miesięcy. Zależy jak się przyłożysz. Dlatego chciałem, żebyś jak najszybciej zaczęła.  
\- Serio? Myślałam... - urwała zawiedziona.  
\- Tak, wiem, myślałaś, że dziś skończymy. Szczerze mówiąc, mam nadzieję, że uwiniesz się z tym w parę tygodni.  
Przynajmniej będzie miała czas na zastanowienie się nad wyglądem rękojeści.


	14. Rozdział 13

Do namiotu Lei wpadła zdyszana Connix.  
\- Generale, Najwyższy Porządek właśnie emituje holotransmisję - zameldowała szybko.  
\- I co z tego? - odpowiedziała Leia spokojnie. - Nadają swoje transmisje propagandowe co kilka dni, to nie jest nic nowego. Żaden powód do paniki.  
\- Po prostu... Generale, z całym szacunkiem, ale powinnaś to zobaczyć.  
Leia Organa-Solo uniosła brwi i z pewnym wysiłkiem wstała z fotela, ruszając w stronę centrum dowodzenia, które notabene było równie prowizoryczne co w dniu, kiedy tu trafili.  
Przed konsolą zgromadziła się już pokaźna grupa zainteresowanych rebeliantów, jednak tłum rozstępował się na widok Lei, pozwalając jej swobodnie dostać się w pobliże ekranu.  
Na błękitnym hologramie poza przemawiającym generałem znajdowały się dwie sylwetki, siedzące w tle. Jedną z nich rozpoznała od razu - Kylo Rena w swojej charakterystycznej masce trudno z kimkolwiek pomylić. Druga, drobniejsza, również była zamaskowana, jednak po chwili Leia również zorientowała się na kogo patrzy.  
Padme siedziała sztywno, ubrana w mundur oficerski Najwyższego Porządku. Jej maska różniła się znacznie od maski Kylo. Była bardziej kanciasta, a część zasłaniająca usta miała ciemnoczerwony akcent. Mimo, że zdawała się dobrze wykonana i zaprojektowana, wyglądała groteskowo i topornie w porównaniu z wiotką i szczupłą dziewczyną.  
Zajęta przyglądaniem się Padme, Leia nawet nie zauważyła, że Hux zakończył już swoje wywody i odwrócił się w kierunku siedzącego za nim rodzeństwa. Kylo wstał, ruszając w stronę mównicy, a w ślad za nim jego siostra.  
Przez gromadę rebeliantów przeszedł cichy szmer - Najwyższy Wódz rzadko pokazywał się publicznie, a jeszcze rzadziej przemawiał.  
"Obywatele, żołnierze. Celebrujemy dziś szczęśliwe wydarzenie w dziejach zarówno Najwyższego Porządku, jak i w moim życiu osobistym. Chciałbym z radością ogłosić, że do naszych szeregów dołączyła nowa, młoda osoba. Mimo, iż w walce ze zbrodniczym Ruchem Oporu ponieśliśmy niepowetowane straty wśród dowódców i żołnierzy, dziś świeża krew zasila nasze dowództwo. Mówię to z tym większą dumą, gdyż owa świeża krew należy do mojej własnej krwi - nasz najnowszy nabytek to moja długo zaginiona i z jakąż ogromną radością odnaleziona siostra.  
Z braterską dumą przedstawiam wam mojego nowego adiutanta, Enyo Ren.".  
W tym momencie Padme zsunęła hełm, który okazał się odłączać od swojej dolnej części, dalej zakrywającej jej nos, usta i żuchwę. Na ramiona opadły jej długie włosy, zaplecione w dwa warkocze. Każdy z nich spinała na końcu klamra z matowego metalu.  
Kamera zrobiła zbliżenie na twarz Padme, po czym na ekranie pojawił się herb Najwyższego Porządku i rozbrzmiał hymn.  
Wśród Ruchu Oporu zawrzało. Czy to możliwe, że kolejne dziecko Lei zdradziło jej ideały?  
Generał Organa odchrząknęła.  
\- Moi drodzy. Rozumiem wasze poruszenie tą transmisją. Musicie jednak pamiętać, że misją Padme od początku była infiltracja szeregów wroga. Pozostajemy z nią w kontakcie, na tyle na ile jesteśmy w stanie i zapewniam was, że pozostaje wierna naszemu celowi.  
To nie była całkiem prawda. Kontakt z Padme w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia był niemalże zerowy. Rey wiedziała jedynie, że żyje i ma się względnie dobrze. Większości rebeliantów zapewnienie Lei jednak wystarczyło - rozeszli się z powrotem do swoich zajęć. Zostali tylko Rey, Finn, Poe z BB-8 i Chewie.  
\- Myślicie, że wszystko z nią w porządku? - odezwał się cicho Poe.  
Chewbacca wydał z siebie zmartwiony ryk.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że tak. Na tyle, na ile można się czuć w porządku, będąc na jej miejscu - stwierdziła Leia.  
\- Coś było nie tak z jej twarzą - zaczęła Rey. - Jakby połowę miała spuchniętą.  
\- Może to tylko wada hologramu - wtrącił Finn.  
\- Chłopcy, zostawcie nas na chwilę same.  
Leia i Rey zostały w ciszy przy konsoli w centrum dowodzenia.  
\- Czy ona ostatnio...?  
\- Nie - odpowiedziała Rey, zanim całe pytanie zdążyło paść. - Wyczuwam ją, ale nie nawiązuje kontaktu. Może coś się stało, a może po prostu nie ma warunków.  
\- A czy mój syn odzywał się w jakikolwiek sposób? - drążyła generał.  
\- Też cisza. Odkąd poprosiłaś mnie o otwarcie więzi zdarza mi się go widzieć przez ułamek sekundy, ale nigdy nie miałam okazji z nim porozmawiać. Na hologramie wydawał się zadowolony. Dziwi mnie ta maska u Padme, wiesz?  
\- Na początku też się zastanawiałam, co to może być - uśmiechnęła się smutno Leia.  
\- I teraz już wiesz?  
\- Domyślam się. Kiedy była mała, mieliśmy z nią ogromny problem, nie mogła spędzać na statkach dłużej niż kilka godzin. Zaczynała okropnie kaszleć, w końcu prawie się dusiła. Chodziliśmy z nią do wielu medyków na różnych planetach, ale w momencie, w którym wychodziła ze statku, problemy znikały jak ręką odjął. W końcu niektórzy uważali nas za wariatów, wymyślających dzieciakowi choroby. Rozwiązaliśmy to unikając z nią dłuższych podróży i w zasadzie zapomniałam o tym na jakiś czas. Ona teraz spędza całe dnie na Finalizerze, podejrzewam, że jej problemy się znowu odezwały i w masce ma aparat ułatwiający jej oddychanie. Ale to oznacza, że on o nią dba - dodała z ulgą.  
\- Przecież słyszałaś co mówił, cieszy się z jej "powrotu". - Rey uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu.  
\- To co mówił, było wcześniej przygotowane i to nie przez niego. To nie są jego słowa. Nawet jeśli się cieszy, to sam z siebie nie przyznałby tego otwarcie. Ten hologram to jeden z lepszych ruchów propagandowych w wykonaniu Najwyższego Porządku, jaki ostatnio wykonali.  
\- Dlaczego? - Rey nie wydawała się przekonana.  
\- Dlaczego? Moja droga... czasem dobrze jest sprawić, że ktoś u władzy wydaje się bliższy szarym obywatelom. W ten sposób zdobywasz ich poparcie. Czy spotkanie z zaginioną siostrą nie budzi wzruszenia? Oczywiście, że tak. Pokazuje, że władza też ma bliskich, uczucia. Może Kylo Ren nie jest najszczęśliwszy pokazując to wszem i wobec, ale zdecydowanie jest to dobry ruch taktyczny. Musimy się skontaktować z Padme.  
\- Myślisz, że on ją dobrze traktuje? Na hologramie... - Rey urwała.  
\- Liczę na to, że nie pozwoliłaby mu się traktować źle, to na pewno. Musimy jej zaufać.  
_________________

\- Nie naprawili mi twarzy na nagraniu.  
Padme mierzyła swojego brata grobowym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie było potrzeby, widać cię tylko na moment i wyglądasz w porządku. Mogłabyś mieć sympatyczniejszą minę - wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Przynajmniej teraz już nikt mnie nie uzna za twoją nałożnicę.  
\- Zachowujesz się, jakbym nie był najbardziej wpływowym mężczyzną w galaktyce. Niektórym się to podoba - zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Fuj. Jesteś moim bratem i sama myśl o tym jest obrzydliwa. Poza tym, jakoś nie zauważyłam tabunów kobiet szturmujących statku, to jak to w końcu jest? - Padme zmrużyła złośliwie oczy i z satysfakcją zauważyła, że jej brat się zmieszał.  
\- To, że im się podobam, nie znaczy, że z tego korzystam. Mam... lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Nie mogę się rozpraszać - powiedział szybko.  
Purpurowy rumieniec wkradał się na jego policzki.  
\- Ach tak? Może po prostu czekasz na względy pewnej... złomiarki z mieczem świetlnym?  
\- Padme!  
\- Co? - zapytała, niewinnie unosząc brew.  
\- Wiesz co.


	15. Rozdział 14

Padme dłubała w kablach znajdujących się wewnątrz rękojeści swojego nowego-niedokończonego miecza. Jej wyraz twarzy był nieobecny, myślami była na Naboo i zastanawiała się, kiedy znowu zobaczy zieleń trawy i drzew. Zamiast cholernej czerni i szarości. Szum rozsuwanych drzwi przywołał jej uwagę z powrotem.   
\- Będę potrzebować twojej pomocy - zakomunikował Kylo zwięźle.  
\- A z czym, jeśli mogę zapytać?   
\- Za jakieś 10 minut wchodzimy w orbitę Coruscant. Mamy transport więźniów do zgarnięcia.  
\- My? Na Finalizerze? Z jakiej racji? - zapytała zdumiona.  
Finalizer jako statek flagowy Najwyższego Porządku zdecydowanie nie był używany do transportu więźniów na porządku dziennym.  
Kylo westchnął z irytacją.  
\- Większość z nich to więźniowie polityczni.   
\- Z Ruchu Oporu?   
Jej serce przyspieszyło na samą myśl. Miała nadzieję, że szczypczyki w jej rękach nie zadrżały na tyle, żeby zauważył.  
\- Nie. Oni ostatnio praktycznie zapadli się pod ziemię. To raczej zbieranina wpływowych ludzi z różnych planet, którym nie podoba się nasza obecność. Konspiranci. Obawiam się, że część z nich będzie trzeba... - urwał, jakby zastanawiając się jak to ująć najdelikatniej - ukarać dla przykładu. Liczę, że pomożesz mi chociaż z przesłuchaniami.   
\- Ukarać? - Padme uniosła brew.  
Domyślała się, co to może znaczyć.  
\- Zobaczymy. Część na pewno zostanie stracona.   
\- W porządku. A po co potrzebujesz mnie już teraz, skoro dopiero weszliśmy w atmosferę?   
\- Wiesz co jest ważną częścią udanego przesłuchania?  
Padme nie widziała jego twarzy, ale nawet w zmienionym przez modulator głosie słyszała rozbawienie.  
\- Nie - odpowiada ostrożnie.  
\- Pierwsze wrażenie. Idź, załóż mundur. I nie zapomnij hełmu. Będę czekać pod twoimi drzwiami.  
Nie ociągając się, podążyła za jego rozkazem i ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Nie była pewna czy nadaje się do przesłuchiwania ludzi. Musiała zastanowić się, czy będzie w stanie to potem usprawiedliwić przed samą sobą. I przed innymi. Co pomyśli mama? Co pomyśli Rey?   
Wsunęła powoli hełm, układając zaplecione włosy tak, by jej nie gniotły ani nie wystawały. Zerknęła do lustra. Nie wyglądała jak Padme i musiała przestać nią być. Zmienić się w Enyo. Westchnęła i dołączyła do Kylo, który obrzucił ją aprobującym spojrzeniem i bez słowa ruszyli korytarzem.   
Transportowiec z więźniami już znajdował się na pokładzie, ale rozładunek jeszcze się nie zaczął.   
Kylo przystanął, wyglądając bardzo majestatycznie i bardzo groźnie.   
\- Jak ty to robisz? - zapytała szeptem, szturchając go w żebra.  
\- Co?  
\- Wyglądasz tak strasznie. Przecież tylko stoisz. Też chcę.  
\- Na początek: nie szturcham ludzi w sytuacjach oficjalnych - odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony.  
\- No dobra, ale wiesz o co chodzi.  
\- Tak, wiem. Przykro mi, ale małym dziewczynkom trudno jest wyglądać groźnie - stwierdził z nutą pobłażania. - Nie martw się, wzbudzasz wystarczający respekt jako moja siostra. Nauczysz się jeszcze. Na razie stój prosto, bo rozładunek się zaczyna. I nie rozglądaj się, jakbyś pierwszy raz widziała hangar na oczy.  
Padme fuknęła pod nosem, ale nie odpowiedziała nic. Wyprostowała plecy i śladem swojego brata założyła ręce za plecy.  
Właz statku otwarł się z metalicznym brzękiem i po chwili z jego wnętrza zaczęła się wyłaniać kolumna więźniów, eskortowana przez eskadrę szturmowców.   
Kylo nawet nie drgnął, obserwując mijające sylwetki w jednakowych szarych tunikach i kajdankach. Wyczuwała jego znudzenie, jednak sama była zajęta obserwowaniem kolumny w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy. Stres, że zobaczy kogoś bliskiego, nie opuszczał jej nawet na krok.  
Nagle drgnęła. Twarze osób, które ją właśnie mijały, były jak najbardziej znajome, ale niekoniecznie w przyjemny sposób.  
\- Stać! - rozkazała szorstko.  
Wyczuła w sygnaturze Kylo zdziwienie, ale nie powiedział nic. Skinął tylko głową, aprobując jej decyzję. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że albo jej ufa, albo czeka ją gigantyczna awantura po powrocie do kwater.  
\- Tych dwóch - wskazała na sylwetki chłopaka i dziewczyny w rzędzie znajdującym się na wprost niej - Ci dwaj są moi - oznajmiła, obracając się do Kylo.  
Szturmowcy spojrzeli na niego w oczekiwaniu na decyzję.  
\- Na co czekacie? - zapytał, pod warstwą spokoju w jego głosie czuć było groźbę. - Rozkazy mojej siostry są dla was prawem.   
Szturmowcy brutalnie wyszarpali parę z kolumny i stanęli przed nią, salutując.   
\- Zabrać ich do celi przesłuchań. Razem - zadecydowała.  
To co miała zamiar zrobić, nie było ani szlachetne, ani w żaden sposób godne usprawiedliwienia.   
Mimo to, nie cofnęła się.  
____________  
Kiedy wrócili do kwatery, Kylo zdjął maskę, a Padme poszła w jego ślady, zsuwając hełm i odsuwając z twarzy mokre od potu kosmyki.  
\- Więc? - zapytał, mierząc ją badawczym spojrzeniem.  
\- Hm? - uniosła brew w odpowiedzi.  
\- No, co cię tak wzięło na akurat tych dwóch?  
\- To osobiste.  
\- Znasz ich? - drążył.  
\- Powiedzmy.  
Skinął głową i odwrócił się, zamawiając kolację. Najwidoczniej jej odpowiedź mu wystarczyła.  
Po chwili ciszy odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Więcej w tobie ciemności, niż na początku sądziłem. Teraz to widzę.  
\- Tak? Przecież nic jeszcze nie zrobiłam - odparła spokojnie.  
\- Nie. Ale jesteś gotowa coś zrobić.  
\- Ja... ja po prostu długo chowam urazę.  
\- Widzę. Żal mi tych, którzy w przyszłości staną ci na drodze.  
\- Przeceniasz mnie. Nie mam w sobie tyle Mocy co ty - dodała z westchnieniem.  
\- Może nie masz, a może masz. Przekonamy się z czasem.  
Zapadła cisza, Padme bawiła się nitką, wystającą z rękawa jej tuniki.  
\- Ale nawet jeśli będziesz słabsza ode mnie, to nie znaczy, że jesteś słaba. Nie każdy włada Mocą w ten sam sposób - dodał po chwili.  
Chyba chciał ją podnieść na duchu. Im lepiej go poznawała, tym bardziej uświadamiała sobie, że nie był wcale przerażającym, odległym Najwyższym Wodzem, a przynajmniej nie w jej obecności. Chciał, żeby czuła się akceptowana. Irytowała go czasem, jak to w rodzeństwie bywa. Czasem tracił do niej cierpliwość, co w zasadzie było u niego całkiem normalne w innych okolicznościach. Mimo to, nigdy jej nie skrzywdził, nie oczekiwał od niej niemożliwego. Nie naruszał jej przestrzeni, zadając wścibskie pytania. Odkąd wrócili z Ilum, nie poruszył tematu jej wizji, ani nie dopytywał, czemu użyła jego prawdziwego imienia.  
Przeciągnęła się, przerzucając nogi przez podłokietnik kanapy.  
\- Kyloo?  
\- Tak?  
\- Powiedz mi, o co ja właściwie mam pytać tych ludzi?   
\- Trudno mi teraz powiedzieć. Rano dostaniesz ich dokumenty na komlinka, sprawdzisz sobie co i jak, i od tego musisz wyjść. Potrzebujemy informacji na temat kolaborantów, ewentualnych kontaktów z rebeliantami, planów. Tyle interesuje nas ze strategicznego punktu widzenia i o to Hux będzie zawracał nam dupę. Poza tym, rób co chcesz, byleby zostali żywi.   
\- Oboje?  
\- Nie rozpędzaj się. Po twoim przesłuchaniu muszę przyjść ja, zajrzeć im do głowy i wtedy możemy załatwiać egzekucję. Ale nie oczekuj, że ci na to pozwolę. Nie będziesz brudzić sobie rąk taką robotą - wyjaśnił, patrząc na nią surowo.  
\- Okej.   
_____________  
Nazajutrz stanęła przed drzwiami celi przesłuchań, strzeżonej przez dwóch szturmowców. Postura jednego z nich wydawała jej się znajoma.  
\- PM-1512? To ty? - zapytała, zsuwając hełm.  
\- Tak, panno... Enyo. Czy czegokolwiek ci potrzeba? - zapytał pospiesznie.  
\- Nie, no coś ty. Po prostu zdawało mi się, że to ty i uznałam, że się przywitam. Wszystko u ciebie w porządku?   
\- Jak najbardziej. Yyy... A u ciebie? - PM-1512 wydawał się niemożliwie zakłopotany.  
\- Wszystko okej. Obowiązki - rzekła, wzruszajac ramionami. - Miłego dnia w takim razie.  
\- Tobie również - odparł, salutując.  
Włożyła z powrotem hełm i biorąc głęboki wdech, weszła do celi.  
Na pionowych stołach z durastali znajdowały się dwie osoby. Stoły były ustawione tak, aby nie widzieli ani siebie, ani drzwi do celi, ale można było je dowolnie obracać. Na ścianach znajdowały się różne narzędzia i urządzenia, których przeznaczenia Padme się domyślała, ale nie planowała się w nie na razie zagłębiać.  
Obróciła oba stoły w swoją stronę, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, że jest w stanie zrobić to za pomocą Mocy. Uśmiech szybko znikł jednak z jej twarzy, kiedy zobaczyła znajomą postać chłopaka. Na szczęście miała hełm.  
\- Moi drodzy goście, witam na Finalizerze - jej głos ociekał jadem, którego nawet się nie spodziewała. - Zapewne wiecie, czemu zawdzięczacie tą małą wycieczkę. Macie mi coś do powiedzenia?  
Dziewczyna rzuciła chłopakowi spanikowane spojrzenie, ale żadne z nich się nie odezwało.  
\- Zajrzałam do waszych kartotek, ale nie zaszkodzi sobie przypomnieć, prawda? - kontynuowała niewzruszona. - Zobaczmy... konspirowanie przeciwko Najwyższemu Porządkowi, działania wywrotowe... Tak wam z nami źle?   
Spoglądali na nią ze strachem powleczonym złością.   
\- Jestem pewna, że nam wszystkim będzie wygodniej, jeżeli będziecie mówić po dobroci.  
\- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - wycedził w końcu więzień.  
\- Dobre pytanie. Odpowiedź zależy od tego, kto je zadaje, ale jeśli cię to usatysfakcjonuje, to powiem ci, że poznaliśmy się dawno temu. Dawno i nieprawda. Rzekłabym nawet, że w innym życiu.  
\- Znam cię? - wydawał się zbity z tropu.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobre określenie. Ale za to ja znam ciebie. Tchórzliwe, oportunistyczne stworzenie. Nie zaprowadziło cię to daleko, prawda? Spotykamy się znowu.  
\- Kim ona jest? Dlaczego cię zna? - wyszeptała dziewczyna, jakby myśląc, że Padme, stojąc kilka kroków od nich, nie usłyszy.  
\- Nie powie ci skąd mnie zna, bo jeszcze sam nie wie. Ale zaraz się dowie, bo osobiście jestem bardzo ciekawa jego odpowiedzi - zaśmiała się.  
Jak na razie, przesłuchanie bawiło ją bardziej, niż się tego spodziewała. Bali się jej. To uczucie było niemalże odurzające.  
\- Cóż, nie będę was trzymać dłużej w niepewności - odezwała się, zsuwając hełm.   
Przerażenie na twarzy jej dawnego przyjaciela było warte tak wiele, że miała ochotę uwiecznić je i oglądać w wolnych momentach. Chociaż w sumie była trochę zaskoczona, że po takim czasie poznał ją, widząc tylko górną część jej twarzy.  
\- Padme? - wyszeptał.  
\- Już nie. I radzę ci tak się do mnie nie zwracać w tym miejscu. Ale dobrze, że pamiętasz. W takim razie, wytłumacz swojej... towarzyszce, skąd się znamy. Chyba, że ja mam to zrobić - rzekła, unosząc jedną brew. - Więc?  
Wziął głęboki, drżący oddech i nie patrząc na żadną z nich zaczął mówić. Opowieść była jej doskonale znana, chociaż zaskoczyła ją szczerość, z jaką opisywał to co zaszło. Strach to jednak potężne narzędzie. Kiedy skończył, Padme odezwała się ponownie, zwracając się tym razem do dziewczyny.  
\- Widzisz, maleńka? Twój chłopak to tchórz. I oportunista. A do tego oboje jesteście zdrajcami Najwyższego Porządku, konspiratorami i wywrotowcami. Słodko. - W jej głosie zabrzmiały groźniejsze nutki. - Skoro zapoznanie mamy już za sobą, może w takim razie powiecie mi, po co wam to było, co?   
Cisza.   
\- Nie powiecie? W takim razie, co wy na to, żeby podzielić się ze mną nazwiskami waszych kolaborantów?   
Przekrzywiła głowę, mrużąc oczy. Dalej cisza.  
\- Dobrze, skoro nie to nie. Może w takim razie sprawdzę, co robi ten guziczek.  
Sięgnęła po pilot, sterujący stołem na którym leżała dziewczyna.   
Wrzaski obojga wypełniły powietrze - jej z bólu, jego z bezsilności.   
Padme z dziką satysfakcją stała oparta nonszalancko o ścianę. Dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się milutko.


End file.
